Shadows and Orbs
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban Prison after his fourth year at Hogwarts for the murder of Cedric Diggory. Harry is now on the path to completing his true destiny as the King of All Darkness and find his Soul Mate the King of All Light. SLASH Charmed Xover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is a Harry Potter and Charmed story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Rating: ****Mature**

**Author: ****Touch of the Wind**

**Pairings: ****WyattHarry SLASH**

**Summary: ****Harry is sent to Azkaban Prison after his fourth year at Hogwarts for the murder of Cedric Diggory. However Harry is now on the path to completing his true destiny as the King of All Darkness and find his Soul Mate the King of All Light.**

**Special thanks to Branwen777, who helped me with the prophecy.**

**Chapter One**

The sea was crashing against the walls of Azkaban and the chill of Dementors hung in the air creating a cold mist over the prison and the sea which surrounded it. The guards were sat in rooms warded and spelled with protection and warmth to try and counteract the Dementors presence.

The sky was a dull grey colour and the wind was howling drowning out any sound from the prisoners within. Inside the walls were damp from the sea air, the wind rushed down corridors and small patches of ice were starting to form in areas near the windows.

The smell of salt hung in the air masquerading the more putrid smells from the dark prison. No lights were within the corridors, just whatever light had managed to sliver in from the small windows. Prisoners would be heard crying and screaming in their cells as the Dementors swept down the stone corridors leaving ice in their wake.

Within the lower depths of the prison a slight rustle of robes could be heard and quiet breathing as a dark form swept down the corridors like a spectra of malice and death. Pattering over the wet stones on bare feet the form moved almost silently throughout the lower depths. The black tattered robes gave the man; for it was a man, the appearance of a Dementor and if anyone had being near him they would have fled thinking he was one of those vile creatures that plagued Azkaban.

Calculating green eyes scanned the dark maze around him as he moved quickly past many cell doors. Moving to a door which was covered in dust and the hinges rusting the man lifted one delicately strong pale hand to the door latch and with a quiet screech the latch was moved up brushing cobwebs out of the way. With a scream from the hinges the heavy wooden door was pulled open as a rune glowed on the stone above the door.

The man strode into the room and his tattered robes flared out behind him until he stopped in the centre of the room, in front of him was a sword. The sword was black and had red rubies encrusted in the hilt. This sword though was jammed into the floor; black ripples had formed along the stone from where the sword was lodged. As if black blood had run from the blade. It screamed power and malicious intent. One pale hand grabbed the hilt and with one smooth pull the sword was pulled free.

"Time to reclaim my kingdom," the man whispered, his voice quiet but strong.

With a powerful stride the man worked his way up the levels of the prison. Dementors swooped freely kissing any prisoner they were able leaving a mist in their wake. The blade of the sword split fresh blood and screams filled the dark prison. Yet no-one could hear them because the wind was howling and the sea was crashing against the wall as a mist descended over Azkaban.

Merely an hour later a raven was seen leaving the prison clutching a letter in its beak. From the top of Azkaban tower the man in tattered robes stood, the sword still clutched in his hand, as he watched the bird fly away.

"The time has come my love," the man said as he scanned the harsh surroundings of his new kingdom.

00000

_**Azkaban Taken Over! The Dark Lord's doing? **_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Three days ago Azkaban prison was taken over. This reporter believes that the Dark Lord You-Know-Who has seized Azkaban to claim back his right hand man Harry Potter. For full story on Harry Potter turn to Page 5. For Full story on You-Know-Who turn to page 4. Minister Fudge held a press conference today and said, 'We are doing all we can to secure Azkaban once more and everything within our power to combat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' However this reporter hasn't seen anything being done to protect us from the Dark Lord's growing wrath._

_Are these signs of darker times to come for the wizarding world?_

00000

In a room with large windows where the sun shone inside illuminating the bare room. The windows were framed by white curtains which blew slightly in the breeze, the walls were a light cream and if you looked closely there were patterns up and down the walls of vines with flowers. The floor was a pale wood and a white rug was in the middle with a book stand on it.

The book glowed and the pages began to turn by themselves and stopped on one page before a golden light appeared on the page and moving from left to right an entry appeared.

_**The once powerful fortress of Azkaban,**_

_**Shall house again a King.**_

_**The wrathful wielder of Rubilacxe,  
From the darkness he will reign.**_

_**While the mighty halls of Camelot,**_

_**Hold the Child of Light,**_

_**Twice Blessed King- Wielder of Excalibur**_

_**He will shine and soothe the Night.**_

_**So that when they find each other,**_

_**Two souls to balance one;**_

_**With hard and gentle hand**_

_**They will right the wrong that's done.**_

_**And the corrupt world will cower**_

_**They will feel their power wane;**_

_**As together the forsaken Kings**_

_**Arrive on winds of change.**_

A caw sounded from outside and a black raven flew into the room dropping a letter onto the book before flying back out into the shadows where it disappeared from sight.

The room was once again silent, a serene silence with a cool breeze dancing around the room, warmth hung in the air and the book sat open with the letter on top of it waiting for its master to come.

00000

Pronunciation of Rubilacxe: Rubil-axe


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The mist still hung over the fortress, a feel of danger and menace hung in the air that was there before, but now it was so strong it would cause an outright tremble to race through all living beings. Any living thing that had ventured near to the impenetrable fortress knew that a great power resided within those dark walls. A power they themselves could not match or even begin to fathom.

Although the outside of the dark prison had not changed, inside was another matter. Areas of the prison had now been transformed. In the lower depths of Azkaban torches lined the walls casting a warm glow on the surroundings. The stones that were once damp and icy now were dry and every few feet a painting adorned the stone. Each painting depicted a battle, all of the paintings, though, featured a sword with a black handle and blade and rubies encrusted into the handle. Carpet covered the floor lining the hallways in a navy blue. Doors that were previously shut were now open and showed rooms that were dry, carpeted and well lit. Some rooms had nothing in them; others had desks and chairs in them, all in immaculate condition, while some others had books in them with comfy chairs around the room. All in all Azkaban was liveable in the lower depths.

In one of the larger rooms, so large that it could equal the size of Hogwarts' Great Hall, sat upon a throne was a man. His long black hair fell in waves to his mid back; his skin was lily-white and flawless. Emerald green eyes gazed over the hall with a sense of annoyance. The room was bare except for the throne which was made of stone. Giving a sigh the man stroked the bird that was on the arm of the throne.

"Hedwig, why hasn't he come yet?" the man asked his smooth melodic voice quiet as he spoke to the white owl.

The white owl gave a hoot and shifted its wings slightly. The man stood up and although he was an imposing presence he was quite small in stature, he was 5"9 and feminine in looks. However, his small hands could wield the mighty sword which sat against his throne. His face was unblemished with the time spent in Azkaban and seemed to glow slightly in the dim light of the fortress. Grabbing his sword he walked gracefully from the room on silent feet into the hallways and began to climb the stairs to the higher levels.

Walking up to a Dementor he stopped and waited for the creature to turn to him.

"My Lord Harry…" the creature rasped out while it bowed.

"Atum, I have a job for you…" Harry smiled, "I will grant you mortal body for 30 days and you will go to Britain and research what has happened while

I have been here, take Hedwig with you and send me the research as it progresses."

"Yes, My Liege," the Dementor bowed. Harry looked down at the creature and a wave of fire covered his eyes, leaving them black in its wake and tinted the skin by them. Sparks of black flew from Harry's eyes and began to dance up and down his body; more and more sparks appeared and flew onto the Dementor, slowly the Dementor ended up covered in sparks, at once all rushed back into Harry but leaving a ordinary looking man instead of a Dementor.

"Go, do not disappoint me," Harry commanded, his voice as chilly as the winds around the fortress.

"I will do my best, Lord Harry," Atum stated and bowed before striding off to the waiting boat that would take him to land. Harry looked out of the small barred window; his previously cold eyes were now lonely and sad.

"Where are you, my love?" he voice whispered but the winds drowned it out. No-one could hear his sorrow.

00000

The room was a glorious mixture of greens and whites, the wooden floor smelled of earth and the flowers around the room gave the feeling as if the room were alive. It seemed earthy and pure. The magic that hung in the place only intensified that feeling. The windows were large letting in a lot of light and air to keep the room fresh and bright.

Suddenly dark clouds rolled in blocking the sun and its rays, a wind picked up making the air cold and damp, the temperature dropped and a low rumble could be heard in the distance. A man strode into the room, he was tall, powerfully built, his sunshine blonde locks fell in wild curls to the nape of his neck, and his cold lonely blue eyes were a pit of despair and pain.

In his hand was a letter, worn and crumpled showing it had being read many times. The man sat on the window sill and looked outside as the rain began to pour down over his home. Opening the letter once more the man read over the words he knew by heart.

_Beloved,_

_I know you know me, you have dreamt of me as I have dreamt of you. The time has now come; we have both secured our kingdoms and claimed our right by Magic and Birth. We are ready…_

_However__,__ will everyone else be ready for us I wonder?_

_The winds are changing__,__ my love, it is almost time…_

There was no closing endearment or name, yet Wyatt knew who it was from. The dark haired man who had beautiful emerald eyes and porcelain white skin. The man who Wyatt knew he loved with all his heart, Harry Potter.

Slowly Wyatt folded the letter; he knew it was true; he was ready to face his destiny and everything that came along with it. Yet how could he be King of All Light when his world was so dark? The only silver lining was Harry.

Soft shudders could be seen running through the young King's form and slowly silent tears began to run down the tanned skin. The rain came down heavier and the wind blew more furiously than before.

The Kingdom of Camelot and its King were in despair…for all but one was lost to the King.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The winds were just as harsh as before and drowned out the noise coming from the fortress. Harry strode into the hall and smiled when he saw his construction being built. It was an obstacle course of his own design. Striding to a work table which had parchment of plans on it he smiled and pulled out a new one before beckoning a Dementor towards him.

"When you are done with this one, move onto this," Harry commanded as his green eyes watched the progress being made in the room.

"If I may ask, why are we building these?" the Dementor rasped, Harry turned a cold glare onto the Dementor.

"Mind over matter," Harry answered simply before walking over to his throne and sitting on it and watching the progress through half lidded eyes.

00000

Hermione Granger smiled. Hermione was now in her final year of Hogwarts and was writing her last essay, if she received full marks for it it meant she would pass with the highest marks since Lily Potter. It was her way of proving muggle borns were better than purebloods. It also proved to the wizarding world that she was better than Harry Potter.

The beginning of her first year everyone expected Potter to be some kind of genius; however, she was the only one who could see the truth. The truth that Potter was not smart in the way they wanted, sure he could study when driven too, but he was cunning, sneaky yet too trusting. And that was his downfall. No-one suspected that Harry worked for the Dark Lord; he had fooled everyone, even her. And that scared her.

Later Hermione had realised that if Harry had stayed, if he had not being found out, he would have taken everything away from her. He not only had book smarts, he had street smarts. He would blow away with the knowledge and leave her behind. At her graduation she would have to sit and smile as he received the aware for the highest marks in the year, the highest since his mother. The position that was rightfully hers. Harry had his fame; Ron had his family and social standing in the wizarding world as one of the sons of a pure-blooded light family. What did she have? Mudblood, bookworm, best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived and Weasley boy.

A month after Harry was taken to Azkaban she smiled properly for the first time in a while and decided that this was all for the best. All for the greater good.

And it would stay that way too, if she had anything to do with it.

00000

The sun was shinning down on the hub of the Wizarding World Diagon Alley. A gentle breeze blew through the streets making the heat bearable. England was in the middle of a Heat Wave, even Wizards could not change that, though even the sunburnt wizards and witches were seen smiling. It seemed that the sun had put everyone in good moods…behind closed doors even the Malfoy's were enjoying the summer though in public they kept up their icy facades.

One man though seemed immune to the sunshine and happy vibes, he was a pale man, thin and mouse like. His brown hair fell to the nape of his neck and was tied back in a black ribbon that was tattered from long use. He was not tall, though he seemed to be willowy in height, his limbs were thin and he seemed to move silently, walking down the street as if he was floating, his steps were silent, and his movements were graceful and fluid. The man was attractive in his own way and turned many heads. Though those who were regulars to Diagon Alley would know that the man came here around noon and sat at Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream_ Parlour while writing in a journal and reading the current papers from that week.

Many had tried to talk to the man but his smooth tenor voice distracted them as he talked…the almost silent hissing quality was almost missed each time though people would move away from the strange man when he laughed…the only time this hissing quality was heard. And it was something that he did regularly…laugh…while looking through the papers he would laugh and add to his journal with vigour. However, the man was polite and becoming a good customer to Florean Fortescue so no-one tried to get him to leave or explain what he was doing there.

Atum found the Wizards and Witches to be amusing, they were not any more vigilant with the war, even though by the way they talked it was as if they expected Voldemort to be hiding around the corner waiting to grab them. Yet he was able to waltz into Diagon Alley easily, he had expected guards or magic detectors…but there was nothing.

So far he had sent one journal to his King, in that one he had written about the Ministry and the goings on there, who was the main people in charge and so on. In his current journal he was writing about the Dark Lord's movements, his next journal would be on the Order's progress. The final journal would be on the general wizarding world.

Atum could already see that his King would have his work cut out for him; the Wizarding world was in a state. Corrupt leaders were everywhere, even Albus Dumbledore was corrupt. The rightful rulers of the Wizarding World would not have an easy task.

Sighing as he placed an article into his journal with nimble fingers, it was the article about Azkaban being taken over by Voldemort…either his King would laugh or go on a rampage. He knew that people were worried about Azkaban due to the fact that Dementors had not being attacking under the Dark Lord's command. They didn't know that the Lord of Azkaban did not need an army to destroy them all. However, luckily for them he was not out to obliterate them.

Closing the journal he rose with grace and walked from his table disappearing into the crowds of wizards and witches that walked the streets of Diagon Alley. The sun was shining giving a feel of cheer yet clouds could be seen in the distance showing that change was to come.

00000


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sky was grey, and air was heavy with heat and residents of Camelot were worried about their King. King Wyatt had exiled himself to the castle and every few days a black raven could be seen flying from one of the windows a letter clutched within it talons. They were glad that their King was reaching out to someone, but they couldn't help a feel of dread race through them at whom it could be, they had all heard rumours of a Dark King coming into power.

Inside the castle a blonde man smiled as a vindictive glee spread through him from his dark haired companion.

"What has you so happy, My Love?"

00000

Ginny frowned as Ron and Hermione walked into the Burrow, they had now graduated from Hogwarts and every 5 minutes Hermione would gloat about the University's had accepted her, though Ron was another matter. Dad had pulled some strings and got him a job within the same department at the Ministry. Ron had grumbled about it but quickly stopped when Ginny had commented on his abysmal career of Quidditch during his school years. It looked like Ron's dream of playing for the Canon's was getting further away. Ginny Weasley couldn't be happier.

She was not going to be forced to marry that moron Harry Potter, she was her own woman. Ginny knew that when Harry became friends with Ron her Mother and the Headmaster had started dreaming up her wedding to the Brat-Who-Lived. However, more had happened within her first year than they knew…

They believed that she was an innocent victim in Tom Riddle's plot; however, she was very much willing to give up her life if it were to bring back Lord Voldemort. She had almost succeeded too, however, Harry had to come in his golden idiocy and 'save' her when really he was doing something that would condemn him for the rest of his life.

No-one suspected that it was her who had helped Crouch Jr. during Harry's fourth year; no-one knew that she gave Malfoy Sr. the evidence against Harry…they didn't know of the Dark Mark on her thigh…

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice and forced a smile onto her face.

"Sorry must have spaced out…" Ginny said smiling sheepishly making the older girl chuckle.

"That's okay Ginny; I wanted to tell you about the scholarship I was given by Oxford University, the wizarding campus of course…" Hermione prattled on unaware that her audience was not listening; they were digging their finger nails into their palm, hard enough to draw blood.

00000

Sirius sighed as he looked out of the window of Grimmauld Place. He knew that his godson was now back with the Dark Lord, it pained him to think of all the lost years…if he had raised Harry would he have made a difference? Would Harry have joined the Dark Lord or not? He knew one thing though; Harry would not be in Azkaban.

A creak behind him made him turn and he smiled slightly as he saw Remus walk into the room, his tawny brown hair speckled with more grey than before and his worn features seemed worse than when Sirius had escaped. The werewolf part of Remus could not handle loosing his cub…it was slowly killing him…and Sirius along with him.

"Hey," Sirius said and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's slim waist.

"Hey," the amber eyed man whispered his voice coarse from the recent full moon.

"Did you get some sleep?" Sirius asked concern in his blue eyes.

"Yes, but my dreams were plagued with strange feelings," Remus answered a strange look on his face.

"Tell me about it," Sirius requested as he gave Remus a light peck on the lips.

"I dreamt of darkness and light…powerful forces…" Remus whispered as he laid his head on Sirius's chest.

"Maybe it something to do with Voldemort and Dumbledore," Sirius murmured holding his wolf closer.

"Dad?" a voice sounded from the doorway, they turned to see a young girl there.

"Yes, Luna?" Remus questioned his adoptive daughter.

"I had a vision," the young seer stated.

00000

Harry sighed, he was sat in a room off of the great hall and was paging through one of the journals sent by Atum. It was very informative and Harry had gotten a few chuckles out of some of the articles attached. However, he knew that soon enough there would be many articles about him. None would show him in a favourable light.

Flipping over a page he smirked down at one of the pictures. Lucius Malfoy was there shaking hands with Fudge; Malfoy had apparently donated enough money to open a new children's ward at St Mungo's. Atum had annotated articles with information and theories. Apparently just before this donation Malfoy was caught at the scene of a Death Eater Raid, injured, but still at the scene. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the donation was a bribe.

A commotion in the hall made Harry look up, his verdant eyes fixed on the Dementor which glided into the room. The Dementor bowed and Harry stood from his seat.

"What?" Harry snapped, his breath coming out in mist from the Dementors presence.

"My Lord, we have captured the one you sent us for," the Dementor rasped and Harry's eyes lit up with malicious glee. He strode quickly out of the room and stared down at the quivering man laid among the circle of dementors.

"Hello Peter Pettigrew," Harry said as he focused his eyes on the man's pathetic form.

00000


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! Mildly graphic torture!**

**Chapter 5**

"You…you…alive…" Peter stuttered fearfully.

"And why wouldn't I be alive?" Harry inquired as he moved into a crouch before the man.

"He said so!" Peter shouted, his watery blue eyes showing fear.

"What did he tell you?" Harry asked.

"He said he had taken Azkaban and killed you!" Peter squeaked.

"Really," Harry hummed and motioned for two Dementors to hold Pettigrew down. Pettigrew squirmed and Harry smiled wickedly as he brought out a dagger from the depths of his robes.

He slowly paced this onto the cubby mans cheek and dragged the tip down, a small trail of blood in its wake. Harry's verdant eyes were locked on the red liquid and a pink tongue poked briefly from his lips.

Peter's eyes were fixed on the nightmare in front of him; he had always thought that he would die in one of three ways: 1- Lord Voldemort would kill him, 2- Sirius would kill him, and 3- Remus would kill him. He never imagined that the child of James and Lily Potter would be before him, green eyes full of evil, dagger in his small pale hand…

"Tell me Peter…" Harry whispered as he pushed the dagger painfully into the man's shoulder, "did you know when I was born that there was darkness in me?"

"N-N-Noo," Peter stuttered.

"Did you realize that I would be not only your end but the end of the Wizarding world as we know it?" Harry asked and pulled the dagger away.

"What?" Peter couldn't help but ask and screamed as in one smooth movement the dagger was imbedded in the flesh of his arm.

The dementors in the room shifted slightly as they heard the man's scream, they had yet to see their King this angry. They liked what they saw.

"I am not the child of the prophecy…" Harry stated and removed the dagger, but not before twisting it viscously in Peter's arm bringing a strangled cry from the man.

"Did you know that if a prophecy can be negated by another one?" Harry murmured and grabbed onto the man's good hand and raised it up.

"No…" Peter gasped out. Harry smiled and brought down the dagger and cut through the finger, blood spilling onto his pale hands. Harry's verdant eyes looked at the cooling liquid on his hands, he raised one small hand and his pink tongue darted out and swiped some blood from the appendage.

Peter was staring at him in disgust, fear and horror. It seemed he was realising how bad a situation he was in. Harry turned his eyes back to the quivering man.

"The once powerful fortress of Azkaban, Shall house again a King," Harry whispered and brought down the dagger again, this time into the other arm.

"The wrathful wielder of Rubilacxe, From the darkness he will reign," Harry continued and pulled the dagger out.

"While the mighty halls of Camelot, Hold the Child of Light," Harry murmured as he pale hand brought the dagger down into Pettigrew's ankle bringing a loud scream, the loudest yet, from the animagus.

"Twice Blessed King- Wielder of Excalibur, He will shine and soothe the Night," Harry continued as the dagger was ripped from Pettigrew and swiftly brought down into his thigh.

"So that when they find each other, Two souls to balance one." The dagger repeated the same actions on the other leg, the screams and cries from the man becoming louder.

"With hard and gentle hand, They will right the wrong that's done." The dagger was stabbed into Pettigrew's gut and looked at the man's crying face.

"And the corrupt world will cower, They will feel their power wane," Harry spoke, his emerald eyes never straying off of Peter's face, as the dagger was twisted by a small pale hand.

"As together the forsaken Kings, Arrive on winds of change," Peter opened his eyes in confusion as he heard two voices and for a brief moment he thought he saw a spark of blue in those green orbs.

"Goodbye, Peter," Harry whispered and drove the dagger directly into Peter's heart.

Harry stood up gracefully after pulled the dagger from the dead man. He lifted the dagger and like a snake his tongue flicked out onto the cool surface of the blade. Standing silent for a moment he gazed at the dagger, dark thoughts swirling inside his head.

"Take this corpse to lord Voldemort; he needs to understand that his time will soon end," Harry commanded, "And prepare an extra room next to mine…a visitor will be arriving soon."

00000


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Things had taken a turn in Camelot, the King seemed to be taking a step towards his Kingdom, he was ordering for things to be made, clothes to be packed and had begun to organise the Kingdom. However, many felt strange within the Kingdom, why was their King leaving? Surely King Wyatt had heard about the new King of Darkness by now…he wouldn't leave them defenceless would he?

Wyatt strolled through the corridors of his new home mentally deciding on what he wanted changed and what else he needed done. He figured while he was away he may as well get a team working on improvements to his home.

"You're Majesty?" a voice sounded from behind him.

"Yes?" Wyatt asked while turning around.

"The Builders have arrived and are awaiting instruction," the dwarf said.

"Send them in," Wyatt commanded.

"Yes, My Lord."

00000

Fred and George Weasley scowled as Ron and Ginny walked from the shop, these days they felt as if they did not even know their younger siblings. Ginny had a cruel streak in her that she only showed around them…or when someone mentioned Harry's name.

They knew their baby sister did not want to marry Harry, despite their Mother's hopes that one day Ginny would be Harry's wife. They also knew of the Headmaster's plots about the pair which unlike their Mother was not just a hope, but a plan. They knew the Headmaster wanted to gain more control over the Boy-Who-Lived and having him marry into a light family which believed in the Headmaster would be another step to that. Their Mother's plans, however, were more of a hope and dream, they knew that Molly Weasley would never force Ginny and Harry to be together, she would be happy for them if they were happy apart.

The Weasley Twins had slowly separated themselves from their family the day Harry was taken to Azkaban. They built their joke shop and were now the proud owners of 5 stores, one in Diagon Alley, one in Cardiff (another wizarding centre), one in Hogsmeade, and the last two were in Ireland. They saw their Mother and Father every two weeks for Sunday Lunch, which just happened to be the day when Ron and Ginny went to the Granger's for Sunday Lunch. They saw Bill and Charlie every few months and the two eldest Weasley brothers were helping the Twins with expanding their store to Romania and Egypt. They occasionally saw Percy, who had made amends with his family, though he was still distant.

Fred and George still saw Sirius and Remus who had adopted Luna after her Father was killed in a freak accident; the young Seer would work in their shop during the summers and often helped with their new products.

The Weasley Twins knew a lot of things, they knew Harry Potter was abused by his relatives, they knew that Ron and Hermione were not his true friends; they knew that he would never marry Ginny. Harry was gay; they knew this because both had kissed him during his fourth year. They knew the pressure of the press and Ministry got to Harry. They knew he was a lonely insecure child who was loosing his way in the world.

Quite frankly, they didn't blame Harry one little bit for joining Voldemort.

00000

Atum was on his final three days before he would return to his King. He would bring with him the last journal and soon enough the Wizarding World would feel his Master's power.

He was leisurely strolling down Diagon Alley when screams ran through the Alley, for in the middle was a corpse. Not just any corpse, the corpse of Peter Pettigrew.

He knew his King had not sent it here, so why did the Dark Lord Voldemort send it here?

00000

Harry was stood of the roof of Azkaban pacing, his black hair was blowing in the strong wind and his green eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for something out of place.

It was then he saw in the grey sky a speck of blue, a blue light which was coming towards him, they moved down next to him to form a man. A man Harry had never met but knew as well as he knew himself.

"Wyatt," Harry breathed a genuine smile on his face.

Two strong arms reached out and grabbed the smaller male and pulled him close to his larger form.

"My Harry, my love," Wyatt whispered, happiness he had not felt in a long time filling his heart.

00000


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Azkaban was as usual surrounded with biting cold winds, clouds that blocked out light from the sun, waves that rushed against the prison wall as if it would break the old fortress and a mist hung over the area creating a forbidding gloom.

However, on the roof was a scene that was out of place was taking place. Two figures were wrapped around one another- a tall blonde held a black haired male in his strong arms. They were both silent, seemingly drawing strength from the other. The smaller male's eyes were closed, a look of contentment on his pale features. The blonde was holding the lithe man gently, as if he might break, his eyes were open though didn't seem to gaze anywhere in particular.

Slowly they drew away from one another, the smaller male not stepping from the comforting warmth of the other's arms though, and locking verdant eyes with blue.

"Hey," Harry smiled.

"Hey," Wyatt whispered back, though Harry could hear him perfectly.

"What took you so long?" Harry whispered, his green eyes clouding with loneliness and sadness.

"So much has happened, My Love, so much," Wyatt stated with sad blue eyes, Harry nodded and pulled from Wyatt's arms and moved to grab one of Wyatt's large hands in his delicate one and began to lead Wyatt into the darkness of his home.

"You can tell me all about it," Harry whispered and then pulled Wyatt into his bedroom. Harry climbed onto the bed and sat against the pillows, while Wyatt stood by looking at him with concern in his blue eyes.

"Love?" Wyatt questioned.

"We will not be disturbed here," Harry said and patted the spot next to him; Wyatt sighed and climbed next to the smaller male.

"What has happened?" Harry prompted his eyes fixed on the Light King's face.

"So much…I lost everything…all because of one person," Wyatt said, sorrow filling his heart and spilling over through the bond to Harry who laid a comforting hand on Wyatt's arm.

"My sister, Melinda, was a jealous and petty girl," Wyatt started, "she could never understand why myself and Chris were so much more powerful than her. I am Twice-Blessed and Chris is half-elder, while Melinda is only Part Witch. We were bound to have more power within us."

"I used to think that it was a blessing for her to not be as powerful, it meant she had more of a shot at a normal life. However she did not see it that way," Wyatt said while running his hand through his blonde locks, a tone of detachment in his voice.

"Over the years she developed two powers, empathy and astral projection. It took only those powers to rip everything away from me," Wyatt barked out a laugh which made Harry wince on the inside.

"She first decided to ally herself with a small group of demons, she sent them in to attack the family, injuring Chris in the process," Wyatt continued, "I healed Chris and then took him to his room to rest while the rest of the family cleared up. Melinda told them that when Chris was hurt I felt pleasure at seeing him hurt. My family though did nothing, only kept an eye on me for a short while."

"My sister soon became irritated that no-one was paying attention to her and in her rage she found out that her empathy had expanded into Pathokenises, before she could just feel other people's emotions…now though she could channel them," Wyatt said, his eyes totally unfocused as he told his tale.

"She began to use her powers to bend my family's emotions, Chris was affected the most though, and he would snap at me and cry…my family began to yell at me for upsetting him. Melinda continued to make remarks about my emotions…and one day Chris disappeared," Wyatt whispered, tears falling from his eyes. Harry kept silent knowing that this must be hard for Wyatt.

"They blamed me, they called me evil and attacked me…they thought I had killed Chris because they could not scry for him," Wyatt whispered, the heartache clear in his voice making Harry shift over to him laying his body to Wyatt's side hoping to bring comfort to the man.

"I ran…to Camelot after grabbing Excalibur," Wyatt told Harry, his blue eyes darting to the green eyed man, "I was there for about 5 months before I got your letter."

"Is Chris alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Wyatt said, hope filling his voice.

"We'll find him Wyatt, you are not alone now, you have me," Harry whispered and slowly gave Wyatt a kiss on the cheek, slowly to give Wyatt enough time to move out of the way.

Wyatt nodded; his blue eyes filled with love for his companion, and gave a yawn. Harry eyes widened and a small smile appeared.

"You need rest," Harry said and the lights dimmed and Wyatt and Harry laid upon the bed, Wyatt pulling Harry into his arms, the smaller man laying his head on Wyatt's broad chest listening to the reassuring heart beat below.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Wyatt whispered as he began to hear his Love's breathing even out.

"Merry Christmas Wyatt," was the soft reply before the green eyed wizard drifted off.

In the muggle world and wizarding world, trees were decorated, presents were given and the general feeling of joy was in the air, however within the dark depth of Azkaban two soul mates had just completed another part of the prophecy.

_**So that when they find each other,**_

_**Two souls to balance one;**_

_**With hard and gentle hand**_

_**They will right the wrong that's done.**_

00000


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wyatt had arrived three days ago to Azkaban and soon enough he and Harry were comfortable around one another. They may have known each other for a long time; however, they had never been around one another in person. They had not done anything romantic, neither felt the need to progress quickly in that area, both content to be around one another.

Harry and Wyatt spent many hours a day together, sparring or going over things they wanted the other to know. Wyatt knew that Melinda would have to be stopped but first they needed to address the issue of Harry's friends.

"Harry, I have an idea about how to bring your friends down a peg or two," Wyatt stated smiling when green eyes focused on him.

"And what did you have in mind?" Harry asked, a darkness igniting in his emerald orbs.

Wyatt moved over and began to whisper in Harry's ear, the smaller man laughing occasionally.

"Why, Wyatt, that is positively evil," Harry began, "I love it."

00000

The sun was shining down warmly and many people were still on the campus of the University. A handsome man with blonde hair and wearing a casual suit walked over the grass and towards the Dean of Administrations office. Entering the building he quickly made his way over to the secretary.

"Hello, I need to speak with the Dean immediately," Wyatt stated.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"No, however, none of you have the power to refuse me anything," Wyatt told her, a commanding tone coming into his voice.

"And who are you to come here commanding us?" a voice sounded from behind them.

Wyatt turned to see the man he wanted to speak with stood there.

"I am Wyatt Halliwell," Wyatt told them chuckling inwardly as the man's brown eyes bugged out and the secretary behind him gave a gasp. Even in the Wizarding world they knew of Wyatt.

"Please, come this way," the Dean said quickly changing his tune.

"Thank you," Wyatt said with a smile.

"Now what did you wish to speak with me about?" the Dean asked once he was sat behind his desk and Wyatt was sitting too.

"I wish to speak to you about one of the students which you accepted on a scholarship for this coming academic year," Wyatt began, "one Hermione Granger."

00000

The Weasley family were shocked from there peaceful afternoon as a scream shattered the tranquillity of the Burrow. They rushed into the kitchen to find Hermione stood with a letter in her hands, her mouth open in a silent scream, a look of shook on her face.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked the brunette.

Hermione did not answer though and carefully Ron guided her into a seat and Mrs. Weasley pulled the letter from Hermione's hands. Her eyes scanned the letter and a frown appeared on her face.

"Oh my," Mrs Weasley murmured.

"What is it, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently there was a mistake in the scholarship…they are still offering Hermione a place at the University, however, they cannot offer her the scholarship anymore. They had offered the same place to both Hermione and another student due to an administration mistake and once they found out they had no choice but to offer the scholarship to the student with the highest grades," Mrs. Weasley told them. Ron looked sad for his girlfriend, despite what people thought he truly loved his girlfriend.

"Can't Hermione's parents afford tuition fees for her?" Ginny questioned while her Father hovered behind her.

"They might have been able to but they are having to pay for repairs on the Surgery since one of the water pipes broke and all their money is going into that," Arthur explained.

"Poor Hermione, she can't afford to go now," Ginny said quietly though inside she was happily dancing.

"We also do not have access to the Potter vaults since Harry's incarceration," Molly murmured, though she agreed with what Harry had asked for, that the money be donated at the NSPCC, a charity which helps abused and neglected children in the UK.

"AHHHH!" another scream came from Hermione making everyone jump once more.

"How did this happen?" Hermione began, her hands shaking, "what am I going to do? I can't afford to go now!" Hermione finished with a screech that had everyone grabbing their ears.

"Mione, I'm sure we'll find a way, many students pay there tuition at the end of the year in the Wizarding section, they get jobs," Ron told her trying to sooth her.

"I shouldn't have to get a job! I am smart! Unlike you, I should have things easier than you Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Now Hermione, there is no need to snap at my son, plenty of people get jobs to pay for University, even if they can afford it, it is good experience for later," Molly told Hermione sternly.

"I understand that, but how am I going to keep my grades up when I have to work?" Hermione whined.

"Well if you are as smart as you say then it shouldn't really be a problem," Ginny told her.

"Ginny!" Arthur and Molly scolded her.

"What, it didn't come out how I meant it to, I meant that Hermione is smart, she'll be able to do both anyway," Ginny defended herself, though she personally felt she got it right the first time.

"Ginny does have a point Mione, you are smart, you'll manage," Ron comforted her though Hermione shrugged off his comforting hand.

"I'll be in my room," Hermione told them and angrily walked up the stairs and into the room which used to be Percy's and was now her room when she stayed there.

"I'm going to start dinner," Molly said thinking Hermione would need her favourite food to help cheer her up.

"I'm going to write my essay," Ginny announced walking from the room and as soon as she was out of sight a smirk spread across her face.

"Whoever did this needs to be thanked," Ginny whispered and disappeared into her room with a chuckle.

00000

"To a job well done," Harry said as he raised his glass of wine.

"To a job well done," Wyatt repeated and smiling the pair clinked there glasses together.

"So, who's next?" Harry asked Wyatt.

"Ginny Weasley."

00000


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Wyatt watched as Harry bounced past the doorway once again. He had no idea what his mate was up to but he had being bouncing around like an energiser bunny for the past hour.

"Harry love?" Wyatt called out and smiled as Harry bounced to the doorway.

"What has you so excited?" Wyatt asked.

"I have a plan," Harry answered, his eyes alight with malicious glee.

"For the Weasley girl?" Wyatt asked a feel of excitement building within his chest.

"Yes," Harry whispered his voice full of delight.

"Tell me," Wyatt commanded knowing that Harry had trouble resisting that voice.

"Follow me," Harry whispered and black orbed out and Wyatt followed.

00000

The Weasley family were shocked once again from their peaceful afternoon as a scream shattered the tranquillity of the Burrow again. Rushing into the kitchen they were met with a similar sight; however, whereas Hermione had being holding a letter Ginny was stood in a silent scream with a Ministry official standing in front of her.

"What is going on?" Molly Weasley demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at the man.

"I am Jeremy Sanders, and I work with the Legal department of the Ministry. A claim has being made against your daughter," Jeremy began.

"What kind of claim?" Arthur asked knowing that for the Ministry Lawyer to come here himself it must be a big claim.

"The claim is regarding Miss Weasley's first year of schooling," Jeremy explained, "one of the victims of the Basilisk attacks have decided to make a case against your daughter for her involvement."

"What?" Molly shrieked.

"And what does this mean for Ginny?" Arthur asked, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

"It means that for the duration of the case she can no longer attend Hogwarts, if the judge rules in favour of the charges then Miss Weasley will be expelled from Hogwarts along with what sentence is given to her," Jeremy told them.

"What! I can't go to Hogwarts!" Ginny screamed, "But it's my last year!"

"Surely there is another way!" Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"The person who filed the charges also placed a restraining order for the duration of the case meaning that she cannot attend Hogwarts," Jeremy clarified and Arthur sighed knowing there was no way around it.

"Thank you, I think you best leave now," Arthur told the man.

"WAIT! Who filed the charges?" Ginny demanded as she walked forward and grabbed the man by his robes.

"That is private, Miss Weasley, if you want to know you must go through the proper legal systems," Jeremy stated while trying to move the girl's hands from his clothes.

"TELL ME!" She shrieked furiously, her face becoming red.

"Let go of me Miss Weasley or I will be filing an assault charge against you," Jeremy ordered his voice becoming cold.

Arthur moved forward and grabbed Ginny and pulled her away from the man.

"Please don't file any charges, my daughter is in shock," Arthur pleaded with the man. Jeremy nodded.

"Perhaps you should teach your daughter restraint," Jeremy told him coldly.

"Good day to you," Jeremy then strode to the floo and was gone.

"AHHHHH!" Ginny screamed.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS!" She yelled.

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione spoke up.

"Oh, fuck off Hermione!" Ginny snarled and then stalked from the room in a manner eerily reminiscent to Snape.

00000

The sky was grey and enough sadness and pain hung in the air to rival Azkaban. The building was tall, a fortress which was crumbling in places and the surrounding area was barren, and the grass was brown and any trees that were there were black and dead. If anyone had bothered to come to this desolate place they would have heard weeping.

Going into the fortress would have resulted in hours of wandering around the tunnels which formed a maze. The weeping echoed down the tunnels and in the midst of it all a room was there, the heavy iron door locked securely.

Inside the room it wad dusty and dark, only a single candle lit the room. There was a bed and a chamber pot and that was it. Upon the bed was a young man, only about 17, however, his eyes spoke a different tale. They had once being a sky blue but had dulled in colour as loneliness, pain and sadness had become the only feelings he had left. He no longer knew happiness or love. His body was thin and his bones showed easily, he was gaunt looking and his brown hair was greasy and fell to his neck.

A lone tear feel from the man's eyes and they weeping began again. However, there was no-one to hear it.

00000

"It's time I revealed myself to an old friend," Harry said with a smile to Wyatt who sat next to him holding one of Harry's small hands.

"Who?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Someone who is in desperate need of healing," Harry whispered with a smile and raised his and Wyatt's hand and placed a small kiss on Wyatt's hand. Harry then stood and let go of Wyatt's hand before leaving the room with his robes flaring with purpose.

Remus perked up when he smelt a scent on the breeze. The scent of his cub. Looking around Remus felt his breath leave him as he took in a form walking away. He knew that it was Harry. Just as the man turned the corner Remus dashed after him and when he got there he could see no sign of Harry.

He hadn't being imagining things! Had he?

"Hello Remus," a voice sounded behind Remus who whirled around his amber eyes widening as they locked with emerald eyes.

"Harry?"

00000


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick message on ages, they graduate at 17, so Harry is 17, Wyatt is 19 in this.**

**Chapter 10**

"_Hello, Remus," a voice sounded behind Remus who whirled around his amber eyes widening as they locked with emerald eyes._

"_Harry?"_ Remus stuttered.

"Yes, Remus?" Harry answered, his green eyes fixed on the shocked man. Harry was a picture of calm, his hands beside him, black robes wrapped around him accentuating his lithe form and his black hair gently blowing in the breeze. His expression, though, bordered on amused and kind.

"Harry…" Remus muttered again and reached forward and patted Harry before snatching his hand back.

"You're real," Remus muttered and grabbed Harry once again.

Suddenly, Remus's eyes turned cold and he slammed Harry into the nearest wall, his hands gripping Harry tightly. Harry's eyes turned to shock and the verdant eyes gazed into Remus's angry amber gaze.

"You! You joined him!" Remus stated his voice in a harsh whisper.

"Joined who?" Harry asked titling his head to one side, his emerald eyes becoming cold and Harry could feel the darkness rising within.

"You-Know-Who! He murdered your parents, Harry, why?" Remus asked, his voice becoming forlorn.

"I never joined him, Remus," Harry stated quickly and Remus stumbled back in shock as fire danced over Harry's eyes transforming them to black. Harry moved away from the wall with one graceful step.

"Why would I need power when I already have it?" Harry questioned him allowed.

"Harry! I want to believe that you didn't join him, I really do, but all the facts show that you did," Remus told him sadly.

"And all the facts told you that Sirius was the one to betray my parents," Harry retorted his voice becoming cold and his black eyes gazing into the distance.

"You're right, Harry," Remus whispered with sadness.

"I did not join him!" Harry told the man, his eyes melting back to green.

"Okay, I'll believe that- but what about the take over of Azkaban and how come you're here?" Remus asked wary of his cub.

"I was only reclaiming my kingdom," Harry began, "Azkaban never belonged to Wizarding kind, and it has being taken from its true purpose."

"And what purpose is that?" Remus inquired.

"To be powerful, Azkaban is feared, as it should be, but for the wrong reason," Harry stated angrily shocking Remus at the passion behind his words.

"How are you here?" Remus asked, shock sinking into his being.

"I was always able to leave Azkaban. However, I didn't want to leave it, I was home," Harry whispered.

"Home?" Remus shouted.

"Quiet down," Harry demanded.

"Home?" Remus whispered heartbroken, "You're home is with us, Harry!"

"I never had a home, Remus, because the only place I would feel at home was too far for me to get to," Harry told the man, "however you are my family."

"Family! All these years we have being thinking that you joined him, Harry! That you killed someone- couldn't you have let us know the truth!" Remus demanded, tears beginning to appear within the amber eyes.

"I couldn't send word! I was busy learning and training myself, by tradition contact was not allowed until I reclaimed Azkaban," Harry told the man, though Remus could tell from his expression that Harry was indeed sorry he was not able to send word.

"Why are you here now?" Remus wondered, "why now?"

"Because contact is allowed and because you need to be healed," Harry told him. He then grabbed Remus's hand and in black orbs the two disappeared.

00000

Ron Weasley genuinely cared for his girlfriend, he may appear to be clueless but he was a chess player, meaning he was good at strategy. He was good at observing- and the small child he observed on the train his first year of Hogwarts was his ticket out of his brothers' shadows. He planned to become the best friend of Harry Potter- however Ron didn't plan on becoming the best friend of Harry Potter- he was not Ron Weasley- he was the best friend of Harry Potter. Ron had lost count of the times that he would be called 'Harry Potter's best friend'. Even Dobby called him his Harry Potter's Wheezy. They hadn't remembered his name. It seemed he had gotten out from his brothers shadows only to end up in Harry's.

Ron cared about Harry, in his own way, he cared of the attention that the black haired teen brought to the red head, he cared about the help Harry gave him in DADA, he cared about the Quidditch matches Harry won- so he could shove it in Malfoy's face. Everything he liked about Harry was something that brought attention to him- something that allowed the red head to look good.

When Harry was taken to Azkaban people began to see him as Ron Weasley- boyfriend of Hermione Granger- former best mate of Harry Potter. Things began to go right; although the Twins had left him behind- with money Harry had given them and made a name and career for themselves. He was often known as 'the Twins' brother'. He knew his brothers were amassing quite the fortune thanks to their business but Ron had yet to see a Knut of it. Well, except for some dress robes when they first were starting out.

Ron, Ginny and their parents had yet to see any money that the Twins earned- Bill and Charlie would often spend lavishly when they could afford it on their younger siblings on birthdays and Christmas. Fred and George earned more than Bill and Charlie and they had yet to see anything from the twins.

They had bought an apartment just outside Diagon Alley in the Muggle World, they never invited the family around and they didn't know the password to their Floo connection so they could not call the Twins. If they went to the shops they were often too busy to see them. They were being selfish- they could help Hermione out with her fees or Ginny with her case.

Loosing Harry Potter had been the best thing that had happened. However, loosing the Twins was one of the worst.

00000

Fred and George Flooed home and fell out of the fireplace, crashing into one another when the green flame spat them from the fireplace.

"Graceful as ever," a voice drawled from the doorway to the bedroom. They stood up brushing the soot from their clothes and grinned at the young man who was stood there.

"Draco!" they both yelled out and swept forward to hug the silver haired man who hugged them both back.

"Have fun at work?" Draco asked as he was pulled over to the sofa and sat down, a twin on each side of him.

"Yes, we finally completed the legal forms for the new building in Cairo, we owled them to Bill this afternoon," Fred said while wrapping an arm around his silver snake.

"I filled out some job applications for the Ministry," Draco informed them.

"We have enough money to support you," George told him, neither twin wanted Draco to be working, they wanted him at home safe- especially with Voldemort lurking around.

They discovered last year that Draco was a Veela, who came into his inheritance at 16, and that they were his mates. It was unusual for a Veela to have two mates, however, twins were said to be one soul split in half, which could explain it. The twins were okay with having Draco as a mate, they had soon discovered that while Draco was cunning, mean and somewhat evil he was also powerful, passionate about what he believed in (which were not his father's beliefs) and smart.

They had not told their family, which was why they never invited the family over, much to their disappointment. They had only agreed to the mating once Draco explained that he would die otherwise. Yet Fred and George had fallen for the Slytherin Prince unexpectedly and soon were acting as any other dominant would have- protecting their submissive.

"Luna came by earlier, said something about Night and Day, not sure what she was on about. Might be an idea to call Sirius," Draco told them while leaning into Fred.

"Day and Night?" George pondered while brushing one of Draco's silver locks from the smaller man's eyes.

"Yes, that is what she said," Draco said, his grey eyes looking at his mates.

Suddenly the flames flared and they looked to see Sirius's head looking at them, a panicked expression on his face.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Fred and George asked at the same time while dropping from the sofa and kneeling on the floor, Draco stood behind them.

"It's Remus, he's missing!"

TBC…

00000

**And a new pairing has being revealed! I hope you like it. **

**I'm hoping that by having Updates further apart I can have longer chapters written, I'm not promising anything, but I hope to be able to write chapters of 1,500 words long or more. Next Update will be: - 15/02/09**

**I have also started a new Poll; please vote as I would like to know how many people would be interested in a Narnia/Harry Potter Crossover. **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Remus stumbled back one they landed, struggling from Harry's grasp on him. Amber eyes took in the surroundings, dark walls which were slightly damp, his sensitive noise could smell salt from the ocean and his ears could hear the crashing of waves against the shore. However, even someone with human senses could have seen this- it was so quiet where ever they were except for the sounds of nature. Yet he could feel the presence of dementors, however, it was muted and Remus was glad for that.

"Where are we?" Remus demanded.

"Where do you think?" Harry asked as he moved to sit on his throne in the hall. He could sense Wyatt nearby, hiding, watching until it was time to reveal himself.

"Why did you bring me here?" Remus asked while his amber eyes darted around the room.

"To show you who I really am," Harry told him, "once I have explained everything I will return you to Sirius and Luna."

Remus nodded.

"You have questions," Harry stated from his throne while brushing one of his dark locks away from his eyes.

"How were you set up?" Remus asked simply. He wished to know who had hurt his cub.

"I only know of one person who was in on the set up, besides Voldemort that is, it was Moody," Harry said bluntly.

"Moody!" Remus explained.

"I believe the real Moody is dead or captured, because the one I knew in my fourth year was an impostor," Harry explained while flicking his hand and conjuring a seat for Remus.

"Who was the impostor?" Remus asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Harry replied simply.

"But! He was in Azkaban!" Remus shouted.

"Sirius was not the first to escape from here, however, he was the first to do it without help," Harry began, "Barty was taken from here by his father, and his mother was left here in Barty's place. She chose to switch places with him because she was dying."

"I think someone would have noticed," Remus argued.

"His father used the Imperius Curse to keep him under control, however, after a while Barty was able to through it off," Harry further explained, "during the Quidditch World Cup he broke free and fled from his father."

"Then he went after Moody?" Remus guessed.

"Yes, remember when Mr Weasley went over to help with a disturbance?" Harry asked and Remus nodded, "that was when Barty attacked Moody."

"No-one knew," Remus whispered.

"He was the one who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, and he was the one who made the trophy a portkey," Harry finished.

"And now he is part of the Order- the perfect spy for Voldemort," Remus whispered in realisation.

"I was dragged to Azkaban without a trail, however, here I discovered what my true destiny was," Harry explained and in his hand appeared a piece of paper which floated over to Remus.

Remus eyes read over the prophecy and he glanced at Harry who was staring back at him indifferently. Remus's eyes flickered to the sword which lay next to the throne on a table, Harry's hand caressing its hilt.

"You! You are the King of Darkness?" Remus questioned though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered, his verdant eyes resting on the sword.

"It says that your mate is the King of Light, where is he?" Remus asked.

"Right here," a new voice from behind Remus stated and Remus whirled around to see a tall, muscular blonde standing behind him.

"You are the King of Light?" Remus stuttered, whereas, he could feel darkness from his cub the wolf in him cowered at the light this man radiated.

"Yes, Wyatt Halliwell, son of a Charmed One and Whitelighter," Wyatt introduced himself and walked over to Harry who was smiling at him.

"And you are going to take over the Wizarding World?" Remus questioned, the Wizarding world would not know what hit them.

"Yes, we are," Harry answered simply, "and we'll need your help to do it."

00000

Sirius strode from the floor gracefully, his face determined. Draco was sat in Fred's lap on the sofa looking at his cousin. George was stood next to them.

"So, why do you think Remus is missing?" Draco asked quietly.

"He said he would be back to take Luna to Diagon for some new clothes. I came home and she said he never came home; he wouldn't have left Luna alone all day," Sirius explained.

"That's not like Remus," Draco admitted and sighed as he felt Fred's arms wrap around his waist tighter.

"Has Luna seen anything?" George asked.

"Nothing," Sirius admitted, "she says something is blocking her sight."

"The Dark Lord?" Fred suggested.

"Merlin, I hope not," Sirius whispered his voice pained.

"What can we do?" Fred questioned.

"I don't know," Sirius answered pain in his grey eyes, "I don't know."

00000

Melinda Halliwell sat in her room combing her dark locks through. After Wyatt left she was sure she would get all the attention, however, it seemed that her parents were too busy trying to find out what had gone wrong. They were even more at a loss because Wyatt had taken the Book of Shadows and they couldn't summon it.

Demon's tried to attack, however, it seemed that Wyatt or Chris had placed powerful protections around the house- no demon could get in. If her family found out why no demons attacked the Manor anymore than all her plans would be shattered. After all a protection cast by a person would only hold if they were alive and of the side of Good. Chris was alive and Wyatt was not evil.

Green eyes scowled and the average looking girl seemed to turn into something more sinister, there was malice and anger on her face. If any of her family members had seen her they would have known she was not Good. Melinda's eyes were darkening to a black iris.

Melinda had resented her brothers for as long as she could remember, while she was plain her brother's were handsome and attracted many. They were powerful whereas she was not. They seemed to have everything that she wanted; the last straw was when a guy she was crushing on asked Chris out. Her brother declined but for Melinda this cemented that she would always be last choice when it came to everything.

So Melinda began to gain power, dark power, and she began to manipulate her family. She took Chris and locked him away and began to siphon his magic. Her plan was to do the same with Wyatt but he escaped before she could 'vanquish him'.

Now she had heard about this King of Darkness, which was ridiculous! Demons began to tell her that they couldn't help her anymore- they were waiting for the new King!

Slamming the comb onto the vanity she let out an angry sigh and her eyes returned back to their normal green when a knock was heard on her door.

"Melinda, dinner," her mother's voice sounded.

"Coming, Mom," Melinda answered and stood up from her seat.

00000

Hey, I have updated my profile for the Coming Soon stories; you can now download the song if it is inspired by one. I am going to create a LJ entry which has all Completed, Current and Coming Soon stories with links to download the trailers, banners and songs. Here is an example:

**ADDICTED**

**(1/1) (Word Count: 1982) (Rated M) Harry Potter One-shot**

**Summary: **Harry and Bill are addicted to one another, but can their relationship be something more? Set after DH, but Bill and Fleur didn't get married or were together. SLASH

**Downloads:**

**Song: Addicted By Saving Abel**

**Story Banner**

Next Update: 01/03/2009


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You need my help?" Remus asked, wondering what he would be able to do for these two powerful men.

"Information, we can't simply orb in and take over, it would cause mass hysteria," Wyatt explained from Harry's side.

"It would, but what information can I get for you?" Remus asked, reluctant since it could mean going against his family and friends, whereas, his wolf was eager to please Harry and prove itself as loyal to its cub.

"Information about the Order, I need to know who is loyal and who isn't, I need to know who I can bring into this to help me," Harry began, "by having wizards by my side, a group who will be ready to head important departments in the Wizarding world will help me but also help the public see good wizards helping to govern them."

"That does make sense," Remus admitted, still having trouble thinking of Harry ruling the Wizarding world.

"I will begin by getting my group into positions of power so they can begin influencing the world in a positive way, and Wyatt here will come before I do, as he will be trusted more as the King of Light," Harry told Remus.

"Will I be able to tell Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Not at first, I will come and get him in a few days, however, I think you need time to be able to digest this information," Harry said with a sad smile.

"I'll take you home now," Wyatt said and walked forward and grabbed Remus and orbed out.

Once alone, Harry seemed to slump in on himself and his eyes were filled with sorrow. It was hard seeing those who used to mean so much to him, maybe within time they would again.

00000

Piper Halliwell sighed. Her fingers stroked over the picture, tracing the baby's sleeping face. It was her eldest, Wyatt. Where had she gone wrong? After everything they had been through why had it all collapsed around them? Future Chris had saved Wyatt, so why did he still turn evil? Was he with Gideon long enough to do harm?

Once thing puzzled Piper, why hadn't he begun to take over? Wyatt had been quiet since he escaped- Piper and her sisters had only wanted to bind his powers- to save him from himself. However, her blue eyed son had fled. And now he was doing who knows what! Even the Underworld was quiet, which wasn't normal.

When had it come to this, Wyatt was evil, Chris was gone, she didn't want to believe her Peanut was dead, even Melinda was acting odd these days- before Piper had assumed it was because Wyatt was here, maybe she was scared of him. Piper was not afraid to admit she was scared of what her eldest son could do. He conjured a dragon when he was a baby! Piper also knew that Chris was powerful, not as much as Wyatt, but still more powerful than the Charmed Ones.

She often was scared of them fighting against one another, both had their strengths and weaknesses, however, she was even more terrified of them both being evil. They would make the world tremble at their feet and she knew nothing would be able to stop them.

00000

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled as he saw his tawny haired mate walk through the door.

"Hey, Sirius," Remus said quietly as he was pulled into the man's arms. He clung tightly, the reality of what he had agreed to hitting him fully. He had agreed to lie to Sirius and spy on the Order for Harry Potter, the King of Darkness. It was a lot to take in.

"Remus, where were you?" Sirius demanded pulling back and looking Remus over.

"I-I-I," Remus stuttered, what was he meant to say? He could never lie to Sirius- well not well anyway! Sirius would know!

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, looking over Remus once more with a critical eye.

"I'm okay, Sirius," Remus honestly told his lover, Remus felt his wolf beginning to heal. Looking at his lover, Sirius noted he did look brighter but he didn't know why.

"Where were you? What happened?" Sirius asked once more.

"I can't tell you, Sirius," Remus said honestly, he figured the best thing was to simply tell him the truth.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Sirius looked shocked.

"However, you will be able to find out soon; don't worry, Sirius, its good news!" Remus said while holding Sirius's face and kissed him firmly on the lips and headed off to find Luna, leaving a confused Animagus in the hall.

00000

The paper the next day was filled with an article that shocked the Wizarding world to the core.

_**Peter Pettigrew Death Eater! **_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_The unidentified body found in Diagon Alley one week ago has been identified as none other than Peter Pettigrew, former hero of the Wizarding world (for full story of Peter Pettigrew turn to page 4). Peter Pettigrew was severely tortured before his death and it has being confirmed by Ministry Officials that he died by the Killing Curse, most likely by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Also, found clearly on his arm, which was perfectly preserved, was the Dark Mark. _

_An investigation has been launched into the night the Potters have died, was Sirius Black in league with Peter and his 'death' a clever ruse so one would be able to bring back their Master? Or was Sirius a pawn in Peter's plans? (Full story of Sirius Black on Page 3)_

"Wyatt?" Harry asked looking from his paper, "Did you do this?"

"Yes, they were going to keep it hidden, not admit to the mistake they made when imprisoning Sirius," Wyatt said with a smile

"Oh my god!" Harry grinned and bounced over to Wyatt, plonked himself into the larger man's lap and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too," Wyatt whispered back and Harry pulled back and looked into Wyatt's blue eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Harry whispered with a small smile, his green eyes mapping out Wyatt's features, one pale hand came up and stroked some of Wyatt's blonde hair from his forehead. The small delicate fingers of his other hand were caressing the back of Wyatt's neck making the young King shudder at the sensation. Wyatt's arms were around Harry, one holding him close, while the other was holding onto Harry's leg, his fingers automatically caressing Harry's waist and leg making the young wizard squirm slightly.

"Wyatt?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah?" Wyatt answered, finding it hard to focus.

"Don't ever leave me," Harry whispered and his eyes became sad.

"I won't," Wyatt replied and Harry could detect the truth in his voice.

Wyatt moved the arm from his leg and grasped the back of Harry's neck and pulled the wizard forward.

"I will never leave you," Wyatt stated clearly and then pulled Harry closer and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry tightened his grip on Wyatt and groaned. Wyatt massaged Harry's lips, the kiss chaste and innocent, neither wanting to rush. After a while, Wyatt became bolder and nudged Harry's lips with his tongue and Harry opened his mouth and Wyatt's tongue darted into the warm cavern and met Harry's. Shyly, Harry began to rub his tongue against Wyatt's. They pulled apart breathing heavily and simply held one another, neither wanting to lose the closeness.

"I will never leave you, Wyatt," Harry whispered, and pressed a kiss to Wyatt's neck from where his head lay on his shoulder, "I'll follow you anywhere."

00000

There! Their first kiss! There relationship should speed up more now. Please don't be mean about Piper, she will make up for everything later in the story! I like Piper! Also a few songs I listened to when writing the kiss was You and Me by Lifehouse and All of the Words by Kutless if you're interested.

Please review!

Next Update: 15/03/09


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Remus gave a start as he heard a hoot from the kitchen. Remus was familiar enough with that sound to know something has cheered Sirius up. Walking into the kitchen Remus was pulled into a massive hug by his lover.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, his amber eyes shining with amusement.

"Look!" Sirius cried his voice happy as his arm thrust the newspaper out to the werewolf.

Remus's eyes scanned over the paper, his face understanding and a smile beginning to creep onto his face.

"They might find you innocent," Remus stated and was pulled back into Sirius's arms and clung to the animagus tightly. Remus thought he knew who had done this- either Wyatt or Harry. The Ministry would not want to admit they made a mistake; however, Dumbledore would no doubt make sure Sirius was free.

_Dumbledore! _Remus thought, shock settling into his veins like ice.

Dumbledore would surely know if Remus was spying on the Order- and how was he meant to find out who would be swayed to Harry's side? A dread settled into Remus's heart- understanding the importance and difficultness of his task.

"Moony?" Sirius voice invaded his thoughts and Remus looked up at his lover.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"Something wrong?" Sirius questioned, concern shining in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, love," Remus smiled, no use in letting Sirius know yet. He still didn't know if his cub would kill him for going against orders. A part of him wanted to believe Harry wouldn't hurt him, another part knew that this Harry was dangerous. He had being framed, betrayed and was powerful. He dreaded to think what his cub could do if angered.

"Okay," Sirius answered, smiling uncertainly.

"I'll get Luna, I'm sure you want to share the good news with her," Remus said and gave Sirius a quick kiss before leaving to get their daughter up.

Sirius watched his lover walk away with a frown. Something was wrong. He just knew it. Walking over to the fire place he grabbed some floor powder and threw it into the flames while speaking clearly, 'House of Fun'. He did rather like the name of the Twin's home- however he often mentioned it was an apartment- not a house- to which Fred and George answered that one day it would be a house. Sirius smiled as he thought of their determination to look after Draco, despite the blonde's need for independence. After a while Fred or George's head popped into the flames.

"Hey Siri," the twin greeted.

"Hey, would you three mind coming over for lunch?" Sirius asked.

"Remus acting strangely still?" Gred questioned.

"Yeah," Sirius answered with a sigh.

"Sure, we'll be over in a while," Gred told Sirius.

"Thanks," Sirius thanked them and the twin disappeared from the flames and Sirius stood up just to see Luna walk into the room along with Remus.

00000

Harry wandered through the corridors of Azkaban, his almost silent footsteps mirroring Wyatt's who was walking next to him, his pale hand held in a larger tanned one. Seemingly at peace with the tranquillity that covered them- despite the chilling weather that lay outside the walls.

"Wyatt?" Harry whispered.

"Yes?" Wyatt asked, coming to a stop and looking at his small love.

"Do you think I should start taking over the demons yet?" Harry questioned, titling his head to one side as he looked at Wyatt.

"I would, Voldemort may try and bring the demons in on his cause, also it will stop my sister from gaining anymore help from them," Wyatt spoke quietly, pondering over the consequences of these two things. His family would be in more danger, and although he was no longer considered family by them he didn't want them hurt by Melinda. He knew there were people who had never done anything to Harry in the Wizarding world which would mean a lot of innocent blood being spilled by demons if they decided to back Voldemort. Neither event was what he wanted.

"Do you have a problem with me leading demons?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt questioned, not understanding the meaning that his green eyed love was getting at. His free hand came up and brushed Harry's pale cheek gently. Harry's verdant eyes closed and he gasped at the feather light touch.

"You are good- surely you have a problem with me leading demons, the things you have being taught all your life to hate," Harry explained, his voice just below a whisper, his eyes still shut as he leaned into Wyatt's touch.

"I could never hate something that you would have to do, demons under your control is better for everyone- with the forces of light and dark behind us no-one can stop us," Wyatt whispered and leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry gave a moan and his hand tangled into Wyatt's blonde locks, his body pressed to the taller man's. Wyatt's hand moved from Harry's cheek and gripped his hip, bringing their groins together and letting out a deep moan as he felt Harry's hardening flesh against his own. Licking Harry's lips he moaned as Harry opened his mouth, inviting Wyatt inside, darting into the warm cavern he mapped out every part with his tongue, as Harry's tongue rubbed against his own.

Moving Harry so he was against the wall Wyatt moved his neck to Harry's ear, licking and biting the sensitive skin underneath it, Harry brining shuddering breaths into his body at the new sensation. His green eyes were shut still, blocking out everything but Wyatt.

He would go to the demons; he could not fail with Wyatt by his side.

00000

The underworld was in a mass of movement, word had reached them from their King, and he was coming to lead them. They knew that things would change now, things would become more organised and many demons that were in powerful positions would most likely be demoted. However, the King's coming had being told for centuries, no other would walk the earth with power like this; he would unite them and make them strong, re making the world in his wake.

00000

Short I know, but I haven't being too well recently.

Please review! I also wanted to thank everyone for their reviews; I never imagined I would get such a positive response for this story. Also please let me know how you want me to write Dumbledore…I'm having problems…

Next Update: 29/03/2009


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Over the years Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had gained wisdom and knew exactly the ways in which the wizarding world would need to progress to continue to flourish. That involved taking the pure-bloods out of power and putting muggleborns into the positions of power so that they could govern the wizarding world, changing laws and the way things were run to keep with the times. Meaning no more arranged marriages or pureblood traditions of things like mating ceremonies. This was the vision Albus wanted, to change the wizarding world to a place which accepted muggleborns and those who were different.

Over time Albus had lost count of the times he uttered the phrase 'for the greater good'. And that is just what Albus Dumbledore was doing…everything was for the greater good. He knew that placing Harry Potter with his muggle relatives was wrong, but Harry needed to be moulded once at Hogwarts into the perfect saviour and he knew that if he knew about the wizarding world before hand he would begin to understand the viewpoints and conflicting opinions of the secret world which could lead to Harry forming his own opinion about what was right and wrong.

When Harry arrived he knew that Ron Weasley would make a good friend, loyal to the light and wanting to escape from his brothers shadows meant that Ron would stick to Harry like glue. And Harry, true to Albus's expectations, grasped tightly to his first friend. Ron was able to guide Harry to Albus's thinking and the muggleborn Hermione Granger just amplified this. At first Albus was worried about her effect on Harry but over time he began to understand that she would be a very good influence on Harry…she was smart and knew how to make Harry learn and if anything Hermione Granger abided by the rules. There was no way that Harry would learn anything dark under her friendship.

However, over the first year Harry began to notice some worrying things…Harry James Potter reminded him too much of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry seemed to have a side which showed when no-one was looking; occasionally he would cast dark looks around him towards his friends and house mates and would often disappear during the day and sporadically during the night. Upon investigation Albus noticed that Harry would sneak into the library looking at any books he could get his small hands on. Many years\ago he had caught Tom Riddle doing the same, trying to gain knowledge of the world he had found themselves in. Yet at the end of the year Harry defeated Voldemort and Albus felt his fears about Harry diminish.

During Harry's second year though his fears began to creep back into his mind as he discovered Harry's ability of Parseltongue. Albus suspected that it was a transfer of power from Voldemort that fateful night and began to wonder whether any other things had being transferred over…like personality traits or other powers…Yet once again Albus felt his worries cease when Harry defeated the basilisk and save Ginny Weasley.

Harry's 3rd year was when Albus began to understand that Harry would one day try and escape his grasp…Harry was his own person and he was powerful meaning that if he knew enough then he would leave Hogwarts and be unable to help Albus forge the world he had always dreamed of. He knew that Sirius Black would be proved innocent should Peter Pettigrew be caught so when the time was right he helped the rat…no-one seeing him in the nearby bushes under a notice-me-not charm. That summer Harry returned to the Dursley's and Albus began to get the muggles to drug what little food they gave to the boy which held a compulsion potion, meaning that Harry would often feel as if were in a dream, unable to make his own judgements of things and with the correct prompts would be walking further into the Headmaster's grip.

At the end of Harry's 4th year everything Albus worked for came crashing down in flames…his earlier worries which nearly all had vanished rushed back with a vengeance when Harry was arrested. All Albus' hard work was rushed away to Azkaban and Albus had to try and get a new saviour, the only other person who fit the category: Neville Longbottom.

Albus was disappointed to say that Neville was not fulfilling his role properly. Everyday Albus wished that Harry Potter was still under his watchful eye being moulded into the perfect saviour. Only time would tell if Neville could defeat Voldemort or if Voldemort would destroy them all.

00000

Many demons of the Underworld were trying to prepare themselves for the arrival of their king, they had all gathered in the grand chamber which was covered in dust after ears of disuse. The previous Sources had not dared to use this place, as they feared what would happen once the King took power and created their own chambers to try and rival these ones. However, it was a fruitful task. Nothing could match this place. The stone itself was black and the chamber seemed to reach so high that even with candlelight and magic they could not see the top of it. There were candles set up around the chamber by the demons to try and bring some light into the place, however, it seemed to be as if death lingered in every shadow grasping tightly with its clawed hands.

Along the walls were large columns, each decorated with faces which expressed emotions of hate, anguish, happiness, and every other emotion possible. Each face was unqiue and the demons swore that sometimes they saw the faces move and the eyes follow them. In the centre of the room was a raised platform with a grand throne on it, made from the stone of the chamber. More faces were carved into the throne on the edges, these ones all sleeping. The chamber has a sense of ancient power which one could almost taste on their tongue and many demons felt the need to leave…this place was a source of great power which could not be repeated and only the King could command from here for he was the only one who could stand it.

With a rumble the chamber shook and black orbs phased through the ceiling and every demon shivered as they felt the power rolling from them…the ice cold feeling of pure evil. The orbs swirled around the demons, as if sensing their intentions before stopping at the throne were the orbs formed into the cloaked man who glanced around the room and from the folds of his cloak drew a sword, the black and red gleaming in the dim light.

The King of Darkness had arrived.

00000

Hey, I hope you like it, I'm sorry it isn't that long but I have hurt my neck and am in a lot of pain so sitting typing this was hard…

Next Update: 12/04/09


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

This man before them was a King; they could sense it in their veins. The pure power that ran through his blood was so palpable they could practically taste it. The King's power spread throughout the chamber, making the chamber seem small despite the obvious space. Yet the King himself was not what they expected. The cloaked figure was small in stature, the sword was held in a delicate hand which seemed so pale they wondered if the King was a ghost. A hand came from the cloak and unsnapped a clasp making the cloak fall like water from his form revealing their King.

Seeing him truly made every demons present realise that this man was the embodiment of power, his slim form hummed with magical energy, his emerald eyes glowed with power while alight with darkness. The King's clothes were black, a strange material that they had never seen before, it was like dragonhide but seemed to shimmer with a strange sheen. The top he wore was made of this material and clung to his chest, showing off a muscled, lithe form, and was tight to his small waist. The design was similar to that of the oriental; there were silver clasps on the left hand side which were shaped like vines. The sleeves, however, flared out and sewn into the material were more vines of silver which travelled down to the cuff. The trousers, of the same material, clung to his legs showing off toned thighs and flared towards the bottom where they flared out over his boots which were made of dragonhide.

His face was no less stunning, he was lethally sexy. His pale skin was smooth and seemed to glow like the moon within the dark chamber. His raven hair fell in waves to his mid-back and set a sharp contrast with his porcelain skin. The King of Darkness was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. His beauty was dark, seductive and lethal. His beauty and appeal was so apparent even a blind person could perceive his beauty.

Harry's green eyes swept over the crowd of demons and, as one, they all fell to their knees bowing, showing their acceptance of their new King. Moving back, he sat on the throne looking around him.

"Clan leaders, step forward," was the soft spoken command from the King, yet it was heard by everyone within the Chamber.

Ten demons stepped forward and knelt before their King. With a slash their heads rolled to the floor and the remains blew away in dust. Rubliaxce flew back into his Master's waiting hand, the rubies in the hilt glowing red with power.

"It is time for a new start, I want the strongest at my disposal," Harry began, his voice like velvet, seductive and laced with power.

"These leaders were corrupt," Harry began, "they helped a _Halliwell_," Harry spat as if the word offended him, and it did. Melinda did not deserve a name like Halliwell, to the magical community it held a meaning of light and goodness and Melinda was none of those things. Wyatt was the true meaning of Halliwell to the magical world.

Murmurs rose up from the crowd, attacking the Halliwell's was normal for them…they wouldn't help one.

"Melinda Halliwell formed deals with those clan leaders and used demons to attack her own family, kidnap and maybe kill one of her brothers while the other was called evil and nearly killed by his own family," Harry explained, his voice filled with venom. "We are evil, but we do know the value of family, of a clan." Strangely enough, demons did understand the value of belonging to a clan, a family, and finding out that a 'good' witch was able to do this drove them mad. If demons could care about family, albeit in their twisted way, why couldn't a good witch?

"This brings me to another part of business, my mate," Harry began, his green eyes weeping coldly over the demons before him. "My mate is Wyatt Halliwell, and if anyone tries to harm him they will answer to me."

There was silence for a moment until noise rang out from every demon in the Chamber. Shouts filled the air as every demon wanted to know how this could have happened, their King was supposed to help them destroy the Light! How else would they do that if they didn't destroy of King of Light?

"**SILENCE!" **Harry roared, his magic bursting forth and spreading over the crowd like a snow storm, leaving every demon feeling empty and cold.

"But, Your Majesty, surely he will destroy us," One demon spoke up. Harry's cold eyes turned to that demon, his form began to still- to freeze. The other demons around the demon backed away.

"He will not destroy us, but help us bring about a new age of magic, as foretold in a prophecy," Harry explained and lifted his hand. The demon gave a scream as he felt a coldness envelope him and he began to sob as he felt ice grow over him. His limbs became blue and corpse like as the ice grew within him. He screams died down and he fell to the floor, shattering as he hit the hard surface. Shards of ice scattering around the area as the demons stared wide-eyed at the remains. They had never seen such a vanquish before. Harry merely dropped his hand onto his sword, caressing the hilt with delicate fingers.

"As your King I expect you to follow me, not ask questions at every turn," Harry began, his voice as cold as the ice which had consumed the demon, "I expect you to answer me without question. I am your King, why would I turn against you?" Harry questioned, his voice taking on a mocking quality.

"I wouldn't," Harry answered his own question. "Times are changing, the rules are being re-written and a new era is upon us. We need to embrace these changes if magic, light and dark, are to survive."

Every demon nodded, their attention solely on their King. Many had lust in their eyes, which was understandable because they had never seen such beauty and power before. His words washed over them like the finest silk and his magic caressed them. He was truly darkness.

"I will be selecting demons to lead the clans, each clan I will visit and select one of you to lead. This will not be based solely on power but on intelligence and skills. The clans will have leaders that are able to lead properly, to make sure their clan thrives and prospers under their rule. All these leaders will answer to me directly, any of the demons within the clan will have to ask their leader for an audience with me," Harry explained.

"What of the Halliwell girl? Should we attack her?" One demon asked.

"No," Harry answered, "if demons attack her then her family will come after us, believing her to be innocent. After I have chosen the leaders I will discuss a plan with them, one which will begin to show the true colours of Melinda Halliwell."

"Leave me," Harry said and with a wave of his hand the demons were all transported back to their lairs.

A clapping came from the corner of the room and Harry turned to see Wyatt standing there, a proud grin on his face.

"Hey, love," Harry smiled.

"Very good, Harry," Wyatt praised Harry, walking up to the throne and pulling his lover from it gently.

"It felt good," Harry said.

"Now the demons are in line, what's next?" Wyatt asked.

"Now you get your subjects in line," Harry said and pressed a kiss to Wyatt's mouth.

00000

Harry laid down that night exhausted, however, his dreams did not allow for rest as someone felt the need to talk with the King of Darkness.

_The place Harry ended up in was strange. It was a room, a circular room, which __had an open door leading outside to a beach. He could smell the salt and hear the waves crashing onto the shore. The room had a glass roof and looking up Harry could see the stars and moon shining down on him. It was a strangely tranquil and peaceful place. The room itself was painted purple and had plants all around, a simple garden bench was in the middle of the room, its back rest leaned back so you could see the stars._

"_Hello, Night King," a voice sounded from his right. He spun around and saw Luna standing at the door leading outside. Her blonde hair fell to her mid back in soft waves; she was wearing a white dress that was a simple sleeveless design which fell to just below her knee. It seemed to flutter around her giving her an almost angelic look._

"_Luna?" Harry asked._

"_Yes, I believe I am Luna," Luna stated dreamily, "and you are?"_

"_Nice to see you to, Luna," Harry gave a chuckle._

"_Come, let's sit," Luna said and walked to the bench, sitting down with a sigh._

_Harry nodded and sat down beside her, both looking up at the stars above them. _

"_How is the Day King?" Luna asked, her blue eyes looking at Harry._

"_He is fine, now what am I doing here?" Harry questioned._

"_You have decided I will be your seer," Luna told Harry._

"_I decided?" Harry asked amusement colouring his voice._

"_Yes, I foresaw you would ask me," Luna whispered, as if this was a huge secret._

"_Fair enough," Harry said, giving a small shrug of his shoulders._

"_The little Dragon and his flames will need you, while the Day King spreads his pretty light," Luna whispered, her tone serious._

"_Don't worry my Moonshine, the Dragon and his flames will still burn bright," Harry reassured her, "no-one messes with me and mine."_

_Silence filled the room after that, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore repeatedly and soothingly like a lullaby of nature._

And Harry slipped into peaceful dreams.

00000

What do you guys think? A song I was listening to when writing this was Rob Pattinson's 'Let Me Sign', especially the dreams bit.

Next Update: 26/04/09

Please help me get to 300 review before my next update! I know you guys are out there, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry woke strangely rested and for a brief while simply lay under his covers enjoying the warm and listening to Wyatt's even breathing, then his dream came to him. If Luna was correct then someone needed his help…someone who was on his side.

But who was this Dragon and his flames? Harry shuffled and looked at a slumbering Wyatt. It seemed he would be visiting Remus sooner than expected.

00000

Draco gave a small grin as the sun shinned down on him. He wandered through Diagon Alley while he waited for Fred and George to meet them.

His mother may have being an ice queen to everyone around her but Draco knew she loved him. Everytime his Father was away for business they would have fun dancing and laughing around the manor, lay on the floor chatting while eating sweets. However, whenever his Father returned this time would be replaced with cold business dinners and the halls of the manor were void of laughter and warmth.

Draco glanced at the stall nearby and gave a snort when he saw that it was selling knock offs of the twins products, he would have to tell his mates about that. It was late in the evening but the sun was still warm meaning Draco could walk around in summer robes comfortably, for once not having to worry about getting wet with summer showers.

The shops began to shut and the restaurants began to move onto the evening shift and Draco began to walk over to the twins shop and slipped inside as the last customers were leaving.

"Guys?" Draco called out looking around, expecting to see one of them pop up from behind a shelf.

Suddenly, a hand covered his eyes and an arm slipped itself around his waist and lips pressed themselves to his neck.

"Guess who?" a voice from behind him. Draco pretended to ponder for a minute before answering.

"Blaise," Draco said his voice completely serious. The arm around his waist tightened making Draco gasp and a tongue dragged itself sensually over Draco's neck.

"You're lucky we know you're joking," a voice from his right said, "otherwise Zambini would be dead."

The hand was removed from his eyes and Draco looked to the right and saw Fred lounging against the shelves, his eyes fixed hungrily on Draco. Draco titled his head back and looked up and George who smirked down at him, his eyes roaming over Draco's parted lips.

"You guys ready to go home?" Draco whispered while swallowing thickly. The twins chuckled and George led Draco over to the floo and pulled the blonde into the flames.

"Yeah," George muttered and ran his hands over Draco's backside. With a rush of green flames they were gone and Fred stepped into the empty floo and flooed himself hone to his waiting lovers.

Neither twins noticed someone looking inside the shop from the window with hatred in their grey eyes.

00000

Narcissa pushed open the door slightly, looking inside as she watched her husband pace, his long locks flying about every time he turned quickly and resumed his path. His face was emotionless but Narcissa could sense the rage underneath the façade.

"Weasley's," she heard Lucius mutter and she jumped as Lucius threw the brandy he held in one hand into the nearby fire and the flames roared up furiously.

Looking at Lucius she knew he had realised where Draco had gone. He knew about the Weasley twins. Narcissa stepped back and quickly walked down the hall, her steps nearly silent on the stone floor. She had to warn Draco she thought as she turned the corner not noticing her husband's grey eyes fixed on the door which she had left ajar.

00000

Remus walked into the room and jumped when he saw a familiar figure sat in the chair as if he owned the room. Harry was sat elegantly in the chair Sirius favoured and Wyatt was stood behind it leaning on the back as his blue eyes looked into the flames. Remus closed the door quietly and looked at the pair.

"What are you doing here?" Remus hissed.

"We require your help," Harry said looking at Remus.

"Sirius is right downstairs," Remus whispered shooting worried glances at the door.

"Relax, we just need to know something," Wyatt spoke up and looked away from the flames and at Remus. Harry lifted one of his hands and Wyatt's reached down grabbing the small pale appendage in his tanned one and Remus couldn't help but grin as he saw the love between them.

"What do you need to know?" Remus asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I had a vision, of someone I need to help; do you know who the little Dragon and his flames could be?" Harry asked.

"I think it means-," Remus began but was cut off when the door opened.

Sirius was stood their, his blue eyes wide as they looked upon Harry. Harry stood from his seat and looked at Sirius while Wyatt stood next to his small mate and looked over the man who meant so much to Harry.

"Harry?" Sirius gasped.

00000

Malfoy Manor was a terrifying place to behold. There was a dark beauty to the manor and the surrounding area. The grounds surrounding the manor were beautifully kept, the hedges which created mazes and trails throughout the gardens were trimmed to perfection. There were no flowers only large expanses of grass with the occasional pond of paved area with stone seats in them.

The Manor itself was dark and eery. It was almost gothic in design with its dark stone walls and large arched windows, towers and ivy creeping up the walls. The windows though did not allow any light into this manor as the thick velvet curtains were drawn concealing the darkness within.

The sky flashed with lightening and thunder rumbled. The previously cool evening breeze started to rage and gusts ran through the grounds. The air dropped cold, so suddenly that had anyone being on the grounds they would have looked at the skies checking for dementors.

Malfoy Manor's wards were tied specifically to the Lord of the Manor and often the weather and surroundings would change to adapt to their Master's mood. The day Draco was born sun shinned down on the ground and on the day Draco ran from the Manor at 16 thunder had crashed through the air as lightening crackled along the sky in a truly terrifying storm. Several trees on the grounds were forced onto the grounds as gales stormed through the gardens mercilessly.

Today Lord Malfoy was in a rage at his wife.

"You did not think I deserved to know where my son, MY heir, was," Lucius asked his voice sickly sweet as he gazed at the woman standing before him.

"Draco is my son too," Narcissa replied, her voice cold like ice.

"And his _mates_," Lucius spat the word mates with hatred.

"I know who they were," Narcissa answered looking at Lucius trying not to flinch as another crash of thunder sounded, louder than the ones before.

"He can find someone else; my son will not be with a _Weasley_, let alone two," Lucius told her.

"You know that is not how it works, Lucius," Narcissa said angrily.

"I don't care how it works Narcissa; I will not have my son mated with Weasley's," Lucius snarled.

"But-," Narcissa began but a smack resounded throughout the room and Narcissa reached a pale hand up to her cheek and turned her blue eyes to her husband.

"This is not up for discussion, Narcissa," Lucius hissed as he lowered his hand, "you have already gone behind my back."

"I have done no such thing," Narcissa whispered looking at her husband warily.

Lucius held up a familiar parchment and Narcissa knew immediately what it was. The letter she had written to Draco was grasped in his fingers.

"You tried to warn them, my love," Lucius stated.

"I will not allow you to hurt my son, if you loved me and Draco you would not behave this way," Narcissa answered her anger rising.

"I care about keeping the Malfoy line pure, the Weasley's may be pureblood but they will never be good enough for a Malfoy," Lucius snapped, "besides Draco will not have mates once I'm finished."

"Our son found his mates, he can be with no other," Narcissa answered, fear creeping into her eyes.

"Crucio," Lucius snarled and waved with rage as his wife, the woman who betrayed him, convulsed on the floor biting her lip to keep from screaming. However, that did not stop some whimpers of pain from slipping through those lips despite the blood now coming from her lip. Lucius ended the spell and looked over his wife.

Narcissa gasped in pain, lying weakly on the cold floor she could feel shudders wracking her form and turned her scared blue eyes onto her husband.

Lucius gazed down at his wife without emotion; she looked like a fallen angel lying there. Her blonde locks were around her like a halo and the blood from her lips dripping onto her pale skin staining it red. He raised his wand and mockingly pursed his lips and made a kissing motion before the same lips uttered those two words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

TBC…

I know you guys hate me right now, but the next chapter will be awesome and make it up to you…promise! Also I am ill…so if it's bad then I am sorry. I also wanted to thank people for helping me get to 300 reviews, especially angelkitty77 who reviwed every chapter.

One of the songs I listened to was 'Change' by Deftones when writing this, also if you have not read 'Nothing Left to Hold' by Branwen777 go and read it, it's awesome!

Please review!

Next Update: 10/05/09


	17. Chapter 17

**Dedication: Happy Birthday Kyra! I hope your special day is all you wanted it to be!**

**WARNING: Fairly graphic slash!**

**Chapter 17**

_(At this point Draco does not know Narcissa is dead)_

Draco squirmed as Fred's hand drifted teasingly across his mid-drift, the red head knowing full well that he was ticklish. Draco's face was pink from laughter and his breathing was heavy due to laughter, a smile was stretched across his face lazily and his blue eyes shone with happiness.

Draco was laid in their bedroom, which had a large bed in the middle; its sheets were white with green stitching of dragons on the soft material. Draco was sprawled out like next to Fred, who was lying on his side, his blue eyes looking down at the blond with love and amusement. A slight grin was on the red head's lips and his hand drifted teasingly over milky white skin.

Fred gave a deep chuckle, the baritone sound rushing over Draco making the Slytherin shudder with arousal. Fred splayed his hand on Draco's taut stomach and leaned down pressing his lips to the eager ones of his mate.

The kiss was full of passion and need; Draco opened his mouth letting Fred's tongue seek its way into the warm cavern and making Draco moan and grab Fred by the shirt and pull the taller man closer. Fred moved himself so he was laying on the smaller wizard, the younger one opening his legs to that their semi-hard cocks were brought together making them both cry out in pleasure.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, leaning his head back onto the pillow with his eyes closed tightly, and breathing deeply as Fred deliberately ground his hips down into Draco causing a wonderful friction for them both. Draco let out a soft moan, the sound causing Fred to stop moving other he would rush to completion and he wanted this to last as long as it could.

Draco gave a whimper if disappointment and opened his blue eyes which looked up at the older man with confusion and arousal in the depths. Fred leaned down gently kissed Draco; the soft massaging of Draco's lips against Fred's loving and warm between the lovers.

Fred moved his tongue into Draco's mouth and began thrusting it in and out of the wet heat, his hips mimicking the movements of the appendage. Draco mewled in delight and raised his own hips as much as he could, matching Fred's movements.

Fred pulled back when the need for oxygen came too much and rested his forehead against the blond's and began to frantically move his hips making Draco moan loudly. Fred moved his head down and began to suck on the pale skin of Draco's neck, desperate to leave a mark and taint the pure white skin.

Draco's blue eyes moved to the doorway and locked with another blue pair. Draco gave a moan as he watched his other mate stroke his own aching cock from the doorway, matching the movements of the couple on the bed, lust and desire written across George's face and Draco felt delight rise from his Veela side at being able to pleasure his mate so.

It proved too much for the blond and he came with a cry of ecstasy, shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. George came with a shout into his hand from watching his young mate reach completion by his brother. Fred followed after and collapsed on top of his mate, Draco arms cradling him as the blond moved to stroke his back a smile on his handsome face.

George moved and climbed onto the bed looking down at the pair, a hunger written across his face. He moved one hand to brush away some hair from Draco's face and smiled.

"Next time you guys don't get to start without me," George whispered and Fred turned to look at his brother with a snort.

"You were too slow, brother," Fred retorted, "our mate needed to be pleasured."

"Shut up both of you, I'm trying to bask in post a orgasmic haze," Draco snapped without venom making both twins laugh.

00000

"H-H-Harry?" Sirius stuttered his blue eyes shocked as they looked upon the form of his godson. He took one step back as Harry rose fluidly from his seat.

Harry's mind was in shock, he had wondered so many times how he would tell Sirius the truth, how Sirius would react and never in his ponderings did he expect to run into Sirius this way. It was always on his own terms in his mind.

Wyatt stepped around the chair to Harry's side, giving him strength from his presence. His hand reached out and grabbed Harry's, lacing their finger together to show a united front to the man in who had meant so much to his mate.

Sirius looked at his godson, taking in the pale glow of his skin, the beautiful clothing that covered his small body, the green eyes which shone with power and the black tresses which fell around his pale face. Harry looked like he had never being in Azkaban.

There was an air of darkness around him, one that he did not like_. It was true! Harry had joined Voldemort!_ Sirius thought with despair.

The man next to his godson was the opposite, tall, powerfully built, tanned smooth skin and golden locks which sat upon his head like a halo. His magic felt good and pure, why would this being be working for Voldemort? It was obvious he had some kind of relationship with Harry, so he must be some follower of the Dark Lord.

His blue eyes landed on Remus, who was looking at him with panicked amber eyes, but Sirius knew he was not shocked by their appearance of his Godson and the blond man.

"What is going on?" Sirius hissed looking between them all, his wand slipping into his hand.

Harry noticed this and couldn't stop the hurt from flashing across his face. Wyatt squeezed his hand and Harry gave a sigh and looked over at Sirius.

"Hello, Sirius," Harry said, his voice smooth and his eyes seemed to pierce through Sirius.

"Harry, you joined Voldemort!" Sirius shouted, raising his wand and training it on the wizard.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled out in a shaky voice.

"How could you, Harry! He murdered your parents," Sirius yelled.

"You don't know me as well as you thought you did," Harry spoke softly.

"You admit it!" Sirius shouted.

"I simply said that you don't know me," Harry said calmly, though on the inside he was a storm of emotions, "you never knew me."

"Harry, I know that I love you, you are my godson, someone who I broke out of Azkaban for," Sirius yelled, anguish written across his features.

"NO! You broke out to go after Wormtail, not for me. If that was the reason you would have broken out well before that," Harry snapped, hurt showing in his green eyes.

"I want you to listen carefully, My Black," Wyatt said, his voice cold and his magical beginning to crackle around him making Sirius stumbled back. Even Remus had taken a step back, only Harry seemed unaffected.

"You will not speak to Harry that way, he has being through a lot. When you ought to have protected him you did not, on more than occasion!" Wyatt began, his voice was low and deceptively calm yet his magic was growing and Sirius was beginning to understand that this man did not loose in a fight.

"He did not join Voldemort, and he was framed and sent to Azkaban. You should know how it feels to be framed for something you did not do," Wyatt continued, his magic smashing into objects around the room making the older men jump, while Harry looked around at it all chaos dancing his eyes.

"We will deal with your issues later," Wyatt snarled, finally letting emotion into his voice, "we have someone who needs out help."

Wyatt's magic died down and he looked over at Remus who was crouched down on the floor.

"What were you saying?" Wyatt commanded the man to continue. Remus stood up shakily shooting a glare at Sirius for pissing off Wyatt, although his mate didn't know that Wyatt was a King his power was obvious to anyone.

"Draco and the twins," Remus said shakily. Harry shot Remus a small smile, yet his eyes showed confusion.

"Draco? Malfoy? Why is he associated with the twins?" Harry asked.

"Draco is a Veela, the twins are his mates," Remus explained, "Draco means Dragon and the flames could mean the twins, and they have red hair and have fiery tempers."

"You are right…may we speak with Luna?" Harry questioned.

"NO! You may not," Sirius snapped and stepped back when Wyatt looked at him.

"It's alight, Dad," a voice called from the doorway and they turned around to see Luna standing at the doorway a dreamy smile on her face.

"Luna," Harry greeted, Luna smiled wider and walked into the room.

"The wicked Light is going to hurt the little Dragon and the flames will not burn bright anymore," Luna said as she swayed he head to the flames in the fireplace.

"We need to find them," Harry said to his mate.

00000

The place was as lonely and desolate as ever, the sky was permanently a bleak grey and the area was dead. Everything was a shell of its former self. The area felt like a graveyard. As if one word would somehow shatter the strange silence which covered the place so completely that one would think they had gone deaf.

The building itself was in a state of disrepair and though one may have being able to perceive it was once a true place of power, and there was a sense of power still, yet it was only an echo of what it was.

The only sound that was able to reach the place was from inside the building. The fortress, with its maze of corridors, could not stop the sound from reaching beyond the locked door which held its captive.

Blue eyes shone with sadness, sobs came from the dry cracked lips of a broken man. His thin frame was curled into a ball, shaking with sadness and misery.

Green eyes looked upon the figure, no emotion within those green orbs. The face in which those eyes belonged to was smooth and showed no emotion, except for a curling of the lips which read distaste to the figure on the bed.

"You know Chris, every time I come you cry, aren't you happy to see your baby sister?" Melinda Halliwell questioned her tone mocking, cutting through the man painfully who remembered a sweet voice of a young child who would need to be reassured that her big brother had missed her.

Chris gave no motion he had heard her, and continued to cry, his very mind almost breaking with the desolation that had sent in since she had arrived a day ago.

"I though you would like to know what has being going on," Melinda continued, her voice becoming cheerful. Chris turned his blue eyes on her, taking in her position against the door. She was leaning against the wood, one hand on her hip; the other held an athame in it which was being twirled expertly. A skill she had learnt from their aunt.

"Mom is depressed, she has taken your 'death' so hard, and Dad is not doing much better. Yet even with you not there it seems you are still their main thought. Even their _precious_ Wyatt is always on their minds," Melinda spat her words out, rage filling her being.

Chris felt a small sense of satisfaction that Melinda had tried so hard to get what she wanted, yet even with himself and Wyatt out of the way she still was a second thought to his parents. What did she expect? For Piper and Leo to forget their sons and simply move on? Chris let out a wheezing laugh and screwed up his eyes in pain as a barking cough which sent pain racing through his weak body.

Melinda glared at her brother pushed away from the door, stalking over to the bed and stood over the man. She grabbed his dirty and face and pressed the tip of the athame to his cheek. With a smile she dragged it down the skin, leaving a red trail in its wake.

She leant down and looked into his blue eyes, which held so much pain she smiled gleefully on the inside. Her green eyes landed on the blood trail which was now dripping down his face. Moving the athame away she leaned forward and licked away the warm red liquid and pulled back smirking at Chris.

"I'll visit tomorrow, brother," Melinda said and pushed the weak man and back strode from the room after the opening the door with a wave of her hand. The lock still back ominously and Chris felt his soul break just a little bit more with that sound. She had used his power of telekinesis.

00000

Draco pushed a few boxes onto the shelf, smiling as he heard the twins laughing a few isles over in the store. The shop had just shut and the twins were stocking up for tomorrow. Draco had been enlisted to help when he had arrived.

The door opened and closed, making the little bell above the door squawk, Draco looked up and froze. Stood before the door in all his glory was his Father, looking every inch the Lord he was. His icy demeanour was wrapped around the man and his blue eyes bored into his son.

"Father," Draco said quietly.

"I am most disappointed, Draco," Lucius began, his tone quiet yet Draco shuddered at the coldness in it.

This would not end well…

TBC…

00000

_The name Lucius means light which is why Luna calls him Wicked light._

_The next update should be the 24/05/09; however, I have exams now so I am now sure about getting the time to write an update. At the moment assume I will update but please check my profile for any changes. If I do not update I will update on the 07/06/09. _


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter almost didn't make it! BECAUSE Wistful-Dreamer stole my brain and turned it NEON PINK! However, I got it back and washed it clean…it's the usual colour (purple) now…**

**Chapter 18**

Draco took a step back, fear beginning to rise within him as he looked at his Father. He had always feared Lucius Malfoy, a true Pureblood Lord and the Right-Hand of Lord Voldemort.

"Draco, I raised you better than this," Lucius said, his voice taking on a dark purr, which usually sent people running for the hills.

"You didn't raise me," Draco hissed wondering where his mates were.

"I did raise you, Draco. I raised you to be my heir not consort with _Weasleys_!" Lucius spat, his voice still quiet.

"I don't get to choose who my mate is, you of all people should have understood that and prepared yourself in case it was someone you didn't like," Draco retorted.

"They are _Weasleys_, Draco, not your mates," Lucius said, as if trying to convince his son.

"They are my MATES," Draco hissed.

"They are nothing to you," Lucius said and drew his wand. Draco tensed and threw himself to the side when a purple light erupted from his Father's wand. The light hit the bookshelf with a crash as Draco rolled into a crouch and his wand slipped into his hand.

At the crash, Fred and George went tense and drew their wands, moving stealthily towards where the crash had come from. They had heard the door but trusted Draco to take care of it.

Moving quickly towards their mate they peaked round the shelves to see Draco crouched, his wand pointed at his Father. George motioned for Fred to go left and round the shelves so he would appear behind Lord Malfoy.

George moved forward while waving his wand at some of the products in the shop, they were joke products but the Twins knew how to use them to disable an enemy.

George looked at his mate, the blond was a whirl of motion, his training and skill apparent in his duel, every curse and shield created was done to repel those thrown at him. However, Lucius Malfoy had taught his son duelling so he knew every move his son would make.

For every curse blocked one got through causing Draco to duck and roll while trying to keep spells of his own heading towards his Father. George moved out after seeing Draco get hit again, sending him bumping into the shelf.

Whispering the first curse that came to mind, George watched as it flew at Lucius Malfoy drawing the blond's attention to him. Chancing a glance at Draco he could see a flash of relief in the blue eyes and looking at back at Lucius he could see rage in the eyes that were so similar to Draco's in colouring.

Sending the blond a cheeky grin he darted to the side throwing a curse as he moved, the shelf behind exploded loudly making George wonder if anyone outside would be coming to their aid but as quickly as the thought came it vanished, Lord Malfoy would have cast some charms so that they wouldn't be noticed.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe the little wretch was fighting him; his unskilled movements though were admittedly effective, if not unorthodox, his creativity making up for his lack of training and experience. The redhead was definitely intelligent. Deciding to end this quickly, Lucius shot out a spell at the shelf were his son was leaning, wand grasped tightly in his hand. The shelf gave a groan and Draco froze. The shelf fell forward to George's horror and Draco gave a shout of pain as the shelf smacked into him, both tumbling to the floor.

The silence that filled the shop was broken by cries from the twins., one from Fred who raced from behind Malfoy to their mate. Two hate filled gazes were fixed on the pure-blood Lord who was stood calmly with an eyebrow raised.

Fixing their wands on the man they both spat curses at the man and watched with rage as they sailed through the air to their target.

00000

Wyatt and Harry arrived in white and black orbs; the light seemed to grow were Wyatt appeared while the shadows seemed to grow were Harry was. They looked around the shop taking in the damage. Harry walked around, flicking his wrist and making the blinds of the shop shut. It was a wonder that no-one had noticed anything through the window. Despite the late hour and the fact that shops had shut people still wandered around, some heading home, some to restaurants and others simply hanging around on benches while savouring the summer air.

Wyatt was crouched by the fallen shelf, which according to his magic, had been moved by magic. Wyatt held his hands over the area, trying to sense what happened. Wyatt felt a hand rest on his shoulder, the familiar magic of his love caressing his own.

"Let me help," Harry whispered, and with a burst of cold magic, warm and cold collided showing them what had happened. The images flashed before their eyes and they saw and felt everything that occurred. They felt Draco's pain as the shelf fell on him and his worry for his mates as well as love from all three mates and they felt the cold anger that Lucius Malfoy felt towards them.

They opened their eyes and looked at one another. Wyatt stood up as Harry stepped back. Pulling his small mate into his arms, he caressed the lithe body while sending sparks of his magic through his mate. Harry closed his eyes and sent waves of magic back to his lover, understanding the need for comfort for them both. They couldn't imagine being separated now they were together.

Harry pulled back, his eyes still closed, and titled his head up and simply breathed. He felt his magic swirling inside of him, a comforting storm of magic and power held within him like the coldest arctic storm and within that storm was a warm breeze, his bond with Wyatt.

Opening his now black eyes, Harry brought his power to the front, his face becoming an emotionless mask as the coldness and darkness within him grew. Wyatt closed his own eyes after seeing his lover's transformation into the King of Darkness; he brought his own magic forth, a swirling mass of desert heat and light with a cold centre which represented Harry. Opening his eyes, he knew they were shining white, his magic wrapped around his body like a cloak ready for use in battle.

In a mass of orbs, black and white, and a shake of the earth both Kings had gone and were on their way to Malfoy Manor.

00000

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Draco shuddered as his body was drawn back into consciousness at that noise. He squeezed his eyes tighter shut and took a breath which made him wince as he began to become aware of his body and the pain which throbbed like a heartbeat. His blue eyes opened and his heart sank as he took in the surrounding area.

The walls were dark stone and Draco could see the water dripping down them. Plants grew despite the absence of light. There was no way that it would have survived without magic. Maybe it was his Father's twisted mind that allowed it to grow- making anyone that was held within the cells know that this plant would still be here when they were not.

The floor was made of the same stone and small puddles could be found around the area. The smell in the room was staggering; Draco's delicate noise could detect blood and sweat which seemed to linger in the walls.

The floor was hard and rough. Draco was sure the wrong movement would cause damage to his pale skin. Apart from the dripping of the water the only sound that could be heard was Draco's breathing which was hard and pained.

Draco knew his Father had placed silencing wards on the cell so that the person inside would feel utterly alone. Draco was sure that if he could hear noise from beyond the cell he would be able to hear the weather. That would no doubt be raging and matching his Father's mood.

Draco gave a small shuffle and squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth together as pain from his torso raced through him. Draco was sure that shelf had done some serious damage to him; he reckoned he had a few broken ribs.

He also was aware of a pounding in his leg, the pain he was sure would be worse if not for the cold which lingered in the cell, unwittingly numbing the pain. Draco searched for the bond he had formed with his mates and gave a dry sob when he found nothing.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip _

Draco tried to drown out the noise and focus on finding the bond. It was about fifteen minutes later that he gave up- the bond wasn't there anymore. Draco collapsed in on himself, sobbing and crying so hard he almost made himself sick. Sadness and misery coursed through his body, mind and heart. The Veela in him beginning to mourn and die since its mates could not be found.

Draco was unaware that Lucius had placed a spell on the cell that allowed the other cells to hear what was going on inside. Fred and George sat in separate cells, their arms wrapped around themselves and tears streaming down their faces silently as they were forced to listen to their mate's pain. The only comfort they had was knowing Draco was alive.

_Drip _

_Drip _

_Drip _

TBC…

00000

It's not a very good chapter I know but I'm not well, the stress of exams had gotten to me.

Next Update: 07/06/09, my exams are still going on, check my profile for any changes regarding updating.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The candlelight flickered over the room, casting shadows in the already daunting room. Shelves rose from the stone floor upwards to the dark ceiling; books were neatly placed in all the spaces and looking around, one could tell that no space was empty in the large room. Desks were placed around with the occasional comfy chair for those using the library. There was a musty smell in the room which was from the dust which lined the tables, chairs and books.

Malfoy Manor had two libraries. One in the main area which was filled with books of all kinds, though they were what was considered 'light magic'. In the depths of the dungeons, through many wards and secret doors, was the second library. This one filled with books about the most vile and horrifying dark arts.

It was in this library that Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Manor, was sat. His blond hair neatly pulled back away from his handsome yet cold face and his black robes of velvet were draped elegantly from his form as he sat on a cleaned chair, his pale finger skimming the lines of a book.

The pages of the book were worn and old, the writing spidery and faded after many years. Lucius handled it with care as his eyes skimmed over the secrets this book held. After a while his eyes lit up and a smirk graced his lips.

"Found it," he murmured and began to read over the passage which lie on the yellowing pages.

The passage read:

_The bond between Creature and Mate is a very difficult magic that is nearly unbreakable. However, the bond itself is based on an emotional connection between the two. If this connection is broken the bond will begin to be reversed leaving the Creature unstable but living. _

_The only way to break the bond is to kill the Mate or to have the Creature believe their Mate is dead and have them accept a bond with another instead before they notice the bond is still there. However, still irreparable damage can occur in another bonding- feelings of worthlessness and inadequacy because the bond with another is not the same as a Mate/Creature bond. Few last more than a month with a different bond, many take their own lives to join their Mate. If a Creature dies then so does the Mate._

_Yet in a few cases the Creature has survived and forged a new bond close to that of the Mate/Creature bond which occurs if the Creature blood is less than a half. Problems still arise within these bonds as the Creature often can become violent and withdraw from their new Bonded._

Lucius's eyes lifted from the page and a mad glint seemed to linger in the depths as Lucius considered the options available to him. Draco would not be bonded with the Weasley twins for much longer but would be able to survive. Lucius had no doubt of that, Malfoy's were strong. Draco would be able to pull through this madness.

Lucius carefully bookmarked the page and carried the book from the old room. It was a room which had charms placed on it, so that if it was ever found the dust and look of disuse could imply that the Lord of the Manor at the time didn't know of the room. However, it was doubtful that any wizard would get past the wards. Even the Heir of the Malfoy Line couldn't until they took over as Head of the family.

Lucius drifted through the corridors silently, the only sound was the occasional rustle of his expensive robes or a slight sound of his boots along the stone floor. As he walked, the torches flared to life, showing the way over the uneven stone and as he turned new corridors the torches in his wake burned out, leaving the place in darkness.

Lucius moved through the labyrinth of tunnels and stopped outside three closed doors. Inside they held his son and the Weasley twins. Moving towards the door that held his son, he waved his hand and the wards threw open the door allowing Lucius to stalk through, his robes flaring dramatically behind him.

He sneered down at his son, who was huddled on the floor, sniffles coming from his prone form. Blue eyes opened wearily, pain written across the pale face. The blue eyes so much like his Mother's landed on Lucius and nothing passed through them. It was the look of someone who was dead inside. Someone who had given up.

"Draco, my child, what is wrong?" Lucius asked, his voice mocking.

"You killed them," Draco whispered, his tone monotone and weak.

"I only did what I had to in order to protect you," Lucius began, his voice taking on a soothing quality that made Draco squeeze his eyes shut and wish his arms had the strength to move his hands to cover his ears.

"Protect me? How is killing my Mates protecting me?" Draco asked while desperately wishing this monster would leave him alone so that he could die in peace.

"They were not your Mates, Draco," Lucius spat, "I don't know what they did to you, but even your Veela half wouldn't have picked them for Mates."

"It did pick them," Draco whispered, a sob breaking through.

"It did not, Draco, your Veela half was confused. But I know who your Mate is," Lucius said with false kindness, "your real Mate has been slowly dieing without you, he needs you, Draco."

"Mate?" Draco whispered, wondering what his Father was on about.

"Yes, Draco, he's here waiting for you," Lucius whispered as he knelt down with an internal grimace.

"For me?" Draco whispered, his mind and heart pained and confused.

Lucius simply stood and walked to the door pushing it open to admit the waiting person. The person walked into the dim light of the cell and looked down at Draco. He had black hair and refined features but there was a cruel glint in his hazel eyes.

"Theo?" Draco gasped. His old school friend Theodore Nott was standing there smiling down at him. The expression seemed foreign on his face.

"Hello, Love," Theo purred at the blond.

00000

Wyatt orbed to the back of the Manor, Harry to the front. As one they brought their power to the surface, their swords flashing into their hands as the earth shook and the sky broke into chaos. The wind blew in gales and the sky was a mass of black with lightning striking from the clouds to the earth every few seconds. The sound of thunder was deafening and many of the animals in the area fled as the rage of the two Kings flooded the Earth.

Harry's eyes were black and as his power grew throughout his body, his lips, nails and the skin around his eyes bled to black. His hands became covered with frost and the area around him grew cold, ice creeping over the plants, grass and trees. Rubilacxe gleamed brightly in his hand, sparks of lightning shooting from the blade into the ground and air.

On the other side of the Manor Wyatt was stood, his eyes pure white, his lips, skin and nails affected as Harry's were. Flames grew from Wyatt's hand and danced down Excalibur, jumping from the blade into the surrounding area. His magic poured from his skin and spread over the area. The plants, grass and trees seemed to thrive before the heat became too much and they withered and died.

Both young Kings threw their powers at the wards. The wards began to crack and ripple; the image of the Manor became distorted as two powerful beings began to rip at the wards. The wards were old and had been bound to the Earth itself. The two Kings saw this and aimed their power at the Earth ripping the wards from it. Dirt and chunks of Earth were pulled and thrown to the side as they did this. The shaking, which had been small yet unnatural before, was tremendous and trees were wrenched from the ground with the force.

It was with a shattering cry the wards fell, the young Kings reigned in their powers, the area becoming silent though the sky was still an ominous black and the Kings still had black and light on their features and their respective swords were still held in their hands sparking with power.

With identical smirks both Kings stalked onto the property and towards the Manor.

00000

Theo and Lucius looked up at the first sign of danger; quickly the noise seemed to escalate to an unbearable level earth-shattering through any silencing wards they had placed. It was terrifying for both wizards when they realised that the wards were under attack and the wards would not withhold the power being thrown against them.

For a moment they wondered whether Dumbledore and his Order had come but there was something unbelievable about the power, something dark yet good. The Order did not have this power. Dumbledore didn't and the Dark Lord didn't either.

There was a new enemy after them.

"Nott, talk to Draco, get him to accept the bond," Lucius snarled and stalked from the room, nearly crashing into a wall as the shakes that ran beneath his feet grew to an astounding level.

Lucius struggled to the stairs which led up to the main house and grasped the stones and pulled himself up the stairs. Lucius cowered and covered his ears as the wards broke. It seemed to have a dominoe effect; the sound seemed to rush into the Manor. Lucius could hear shattering and crashes from the upper levels and the occasional booms which Lucius was sure were statues, paintings and heirlooms falling from their places, and the booms were walls caving under the power.

Lucius waited silently, wondering when the attack would come. However, silence reigned over the area and Lucius walked up the remaining steps and stepped into the upper level with a cautious step.

Lucius started back as his gaze landed on two figures standing in the entrance of the corridor, one slightly smaller, but both carried swords in their grasp and their strange features were enough to send the powerful Wizard staggering back.

"Hello, Lucius," the smaller man said coldly and pointed the sword at the blond. The sword shot from the small pale hand and Lucius could only watch as the sword pierced his heart, pinning him to the wall behind him.

The smaller man with dark features moved forward and grasped the blond's face and, with a dark smile, pressed his black lips to the blond's. Lucius struggled as he felt a coldness similar to that of Dementors spread through him. With his final breath a light seemed to pass into the small man and Lucius's grey eyes closed for the last time and he slumped forward and Harry pulled back while tracing his lips.

Harry's pale hand grasped the hilt of his sword and with a quick motion pulled it free from the man and the wall behind. The dead man fell to the floor with a thud as Wyatt strode ahead and down into the dungeons. Harry simply followed him, not sparing the dead man a glance.

Wyatt strode towards the dungeons and through an open door while Harry walked over to the other one and with a burst of power from his fingers the doors caved and allowed him entrance.

Wyatt simply shot a bolt of lightning at the man kneeling over the blond and watched as the blond fell into unconsciousness. The dead body of the dark haired man lay on the wet floor with wide empty eyes and a burn mark on his chest from Wyatt.

Wyatt looked around the cell and with anger released his power and smirked with satisfaction as the Manor upstairs was nearly obliterated by the blast.

Harry strode into the cell and was met with panicked blue eyes, he simply motioned for the twin to follow him and went into the next cell, once both twins were near him he sent his own burst of cold magic through the area, adding his own destruction to his Mate's.

Harry grabbed the twins while Wyatt lifted Draco's prone form carefully and the two Kings orbed from the wreckage of Malfoy Manor to Azkaban.

Once they were gone, life slowly returned to the area, the sky cleared to a light blue and the sound which had seemed to have vanished now could be heard.

However, the Elders and other Magic Leaders would understand something happened at this area, something that signified a change and could strike fear into their hearts at the devastation left behind.

_And the corrupt world will cower_

_They will feel their power wane;_

_As together the forsaken Kings_

_Arrive on winds of change._

00000

Good news, my exams finish on Tuesday and after that I'm only at college for 3 weeks part-time. So plenty of time to write! YAY! I hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know what you think.

Next Update: 21/06/09


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harry orbed into the room where he sensed Wyatt and let go of the twins who stumbled back from him but both gave cries as they saw Wyatt laying Draco down onto the bed.

"Who are you?" they said in unison as they rushed over to Draco. They grabbed his limp hands and their blue eyes darted over his limp form, searching for injuries.

"I am surprise you don't recognise me," Harry said silkily while standing next to Wyatt, swords still in their hands.

The twins looked at him, there eyes taking the in dark hair, that no longer laid like a bird nest on his head, the green eyes that were no longer an mirror image of his mothers but had become brighter yet darker as power swirled within them. The lightning bolt scare was clearly visible on his pale forehead and now giving the only real indication of who he was, and even that was not as prominent.

"Harry," Fred whispered and George moved in front of Draco protectively.

"I assure you that you have nothing to fear from us," Harry said calmly knowing that they still believed that he had joined Voldemort.

"Where are we?" George asked his voice harsh and weary. He wanted nothing but to hold his blond mate and sleep.

"Azkaban," Harry answered simply.

"Why bring us here?" George asked, his gaze flicking to Wyatt for a brief moment before resting on Harry once more.

"It's a safe place," Harry answered looking over the three mates, "no-one can enter or leave Azkaban without my knowledge."

"Why come for us?" George questioned.

"Luna told me you would need me," Harry replied.

"Luna?" George inquired, wondering what the blonde had to do with Harry.

"Yes, she came to me in my dreams and said I would need to help you, I went to Remus to ask who she meant and that lead me to you," Harry explained.

"Remus?" George asked faintly. His twins sat behind him, hugging Draco's form to his, rubbing the blond's arms and whispering the in blond's ear.

"Yes, Remus has been in contact with me for a while," Harry answered vaguely.

"Has Remus joined You-Know-Who?" George demanded, his mind reeling at the implications.

"No, he has not," Harry said simply, "he joined me instead."

"Joined you?" George spat.

"Yes," Harry replied,

"And what side are you on?" George asked.

"The winning side," Harry said clearly.

George looked over Harry's form, the small stature and beautiful features with a cold darkness beneath him. George could believe after everything Harry had done to get into Malfoy Manor it was possible. George and Fred both knew that the wards had to be broken and for two people to be able to break such powerful and ancient wards was staggering. Usually it took a whole team of witches and wizards to locate the wards properly, and even more to break them. That was no even factoring the time it would take to break them.

"I can believe that," George told Harry with a sigh.

Harry sensed it was time to leave them alone with their feelings; it was a lot to take in.

"There are medical supplies in the cupboard," Harry gestured to a huge black armour which housed the supplies, "I suggest you rest, tomorrow will be a busy day."

Harry grabbed Wyatt's hand and pulled him from the room and shut the door behind them. Harry gestured to a nearby Dementor,

"Don't let them leave the room, however, do not drain them," Harry commanded and the Dementor took up guard and Harry stalked away, Wyatt a step behind him.

"Is that really necessary?" Wyatt voice floated back down the corridor.

"Yes," was Harry's simple response.

00000

Luna was sat calmly at the table, Remus was sat next to her, his hands clasped in front of him a shredded newspaper near him. His pale face was drawn and worry was clearly etched into his features. Sirius was pacing back and forth between the fire and doorway, his face worried and confusion written unmistakably on his worn face.

"I was wrong," Sirius muttered aloud as he came to an abrupt halt in his pacing.

"Yes, you were," Remus replied, "we all were."

"He hates me," Sirius whispered, sorrow evident in his voice.

"I think he truly hates us all, however, I think he understands the meaning of family. Of having people around that cares for you no matter what. It stops that darkness from consuming us, it gives us balance. I think Harry understands this, he needs us around to help him stay true to himself despite his role now," Remus explained.

"Why us? Why not the family of that blond guy?" Sirius questioned.

"I think he needs people who remind him of his past, of the mistakes made. We all condemned an innocent child to Azkaban and truly believed he had joined the man who murdered his parents. I frankly wouldn't blame him if he killed us all," Remus finished.

"You're right; you did condemn me to Azkaban," Harry's smooth and refined voice arounded from the doorway. He was alone and dressed casually, his face giving nothing away.

"You turned your back on a child, one you claimed to love like a son," he continued, his voice never wavering.

Sirius hung his head in shame, Remus felt like crying. Luna stood from her chair and walked over to Harry holding her hand out. Harry looked at her before placing his pale hand in her equally pale hand.

"Someone who I didn't know stood by me," Harry whispered. He had never met Luna Lovegood before he went to Azkaban, and he didn't know who she was until he claimed his rightful place. However, he knew her voice, always telling him to be strong, to wait a little longer and that things would work out. His Seer had being looking after him since he was placed in the prison. She kept him sane.

"Is Luna your Seer?" Remus asked his voice tired and flat.

"Yes, she is also Wyatt's for the time being," Harry answered.

"Harry, I wanted to say I'm sorry," Sirius spoke up, anguish in his tone as he avoided making eye contact with Harry.

Harry simply stared at him, his head moving to one side making his black locks fall over his eye leaving one eye looking at Sirius making the grown man shudder as he felt the force of the eerie gaze directed on him.

"I know you are, but it's not enough. I do understand though, after all I thought you were guilty," Harry said still looking at Sirius, "however, you knew me. You should have known the truth."

"I am sorry, I allowed myself to be deceived," Sirius began, "I realised when you were arrested that I didn't actually know you. I knew the boy I wanted to know. I didn't pay any attention to the things that came from your Mother. I admit I saw James most of the time."

"Yes, you did," Harry whispered, "what I said was true, if you had wanted to break out before you would have. You wanted revenge on Peter, that's why you left. Peter is dead, and soon you will be free. It's time to let go of the past. You have a daughter and Mate. They are your future," Harry said, passion filling his voice and he straitening up, his hair falling back exposing his eye.

"Are you part of my future?" Sirius asked, finally looking at Harry.

"Yes," Harry answered, though somewhat coldly.

Silence reigned over the kitchen and Luna guided Harry into the room properly.

"Harry, how are Draco and the twins?" Remus asked.

Harry turned to Remus and gave a small smile and began to tell them what happened.

00000

Harry was sat on Wyatt's lap, the Light King's strong arms wrapped around his slim waist. Harry's head was resting on the broad shoulder of the man. The room was silent except for the crackling of wood burning under the fire where their eyes were fixed watching the flames dance. Wyatt had placed silencing charms on their rooms to drown out the noise outside.

"I think Draco and the twins would be more comfortable in Camelot," Harry said breaking the silence.

"Camelot is homier than Azkaban," Wyatt said knowing that it was the truth. Camelot was a city, the Castle in the middle and coming from the wall surrounding the Castle were houses, businesses, parks, schools and hospitals. Magical folk of the Light lived there, free from discrimination of the outside world.

Wyatt knew that some Witches thought they were better than magical creatures because they were human in appearance, had whitelighters, and were generally powerful. Often they would blame the magical community for their mistakes and loses. He had seen this with his Mother when Chris was taken; she had blamed the elders…and later blamed him.

The Elders, although had done some good, now were outdated; it was time for a change. One he and Harry would create.

"You could take them once they are healed," Harry said, his hand stroking Wyatt's were it lay on his stomach.

"I will, I can also begin to get my subjects in line," Wyatt replied and kissed Harry's ear making the black haired male shudder and close his eyes.

"I would love to see you do that, but Light Creatures are more aware of the Dark," Harry whispered as Wyatt pressed his lips onto Harry's smooth neck.

"I'm not going to loss you," Wyatt whispered and Harry knew that he was shocked by what Lucius Malfoy had done to his own son. He was worried that the Halliwell's may do something similar, for the Greater Good.

"Your not," Harry replied and shifted his weight, grinding his arse into Wyatt's groan and feeling the organ harden under he movement as he repeated it.

Wyatt's arms tightened around his waist and his head dropped onto Harry's shoulder with a groan.

"We are powerful. We will crush anyone who tries to separate us," Harry whispered throatily as his own member hardened as Wyatt's hand wandered.

Soon moans and gasps filled the room as they pleasured one another, a whispered name or a caress and kiss. With a cry they both climaxed and heavy gasps filled the room.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too," Wyatt replied, pressing a kiss to Harry's sweaty neck.

00000

Harry rolled over and bumped into Wyatt's back. Afraid he had woken the usually light sleeper Harry propped himself up on one arm and gazed over Wyatt's shoulder to see a sleeping face. Harry frowned; usually a simple shift or grunt in his sleep was enough to wake his blond love.

"Wyatt?" Harry murmured as he sat up fully and placed a hand on Wyatt's forehead which gave no indication of sickness.

"Wyatt," Harry said firmly and louder when the man still didn't move. Harry reached out his hand and shook Wyatt's shoulder. Harry felt his heart begin to pound in his ears when he didn't see any response from Wyatt. Harry's eyes grew wide as he shook Wyatt even harder but still nothing happened.

"WYATT!" Harry finally screamed and gave a sob when nothing happened once more.

Wyatt wouldn't wake.

TBC…

00000

I was wondering if people would put which country they are from in their reviews, I am quite interest to know were people are reviewing from. Everyone is reviewing to England btw.

Next Update: 05/07/09


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Wyatt walked down the corridor, the cold drifting down the hall. The silence was overwhelming and made Wyatt want to scream. The walls were dark and the corridor unlit. Wyatt stumbled forward, an overwhelming stillness almost strangling him._

"_Wyatt," the voice came from his right, cutting through the silence like a knife. Wyatt turned quickly and walked towards the voice, he knew that voice._

"_Chris!" Wyatt yelled as he moved quickly, his ears listening for the voice again._

"_Wyatt," the voice sounded again, sorrow clear in the tone making Wyatt's heart ache as he sped up his steps._

"_CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled once more, his voice loud and echoing,_

"_Wyatt," the voice called again and Wyatt came to stop in front of a large wooden door, a large lock on the door._

"_Chris," Wyatt called out again while pressing his ear to the door._

"_Wyatt," Chris's voice came through the door the tone filled with relief and hope._

_A breeze blew at Wyatt, chilling him to the core, a chill similar to that of his lover's but so much more ancient and powerful. Wyatt turned and gasped as it began to cover him, he slid down the door and onto the stone floor gasping for breath._

"_Young King," a voice rasped at him, the tone grating and course. Wyatt shuddered as he felt a cold sweep over him._

"_Wyatt," a voice sounded, the voice though was far away and distance._

"_Chris," Wyatt answered, one hand resting on the door behind him._

"_Wyatt," the voice sounded again. It was Chris…it was Harry._

"_WYATT!" the shout came through loud and clear._

With a cry Wyatt opened his eyes and noticed Harry was gripping his face tightly in his hands. His body registered pain in his shoulders and the warm grasp of Harry.

"Harry?" Wyatt gasped.

"Wyatt," Harry said and seemed to collapse on Wyatt, "I couldn't wake you."

Wyatt raised a hand and moved Harry's face to his own. He rubbed his thumb along the delicate skin and looked at his shaking lover.

"Harry," Wyatt whispered and drew Harry's face up till his blue eyes locked with green.

"Wyatt," Harry whispered back and one pale hand reached up and grabbed onto Wyatt's neck and his fingers trailed over the bottom of his neck, as is reassuring himself that Wyatt was still there.

"Why didn't you wake?" Harry asked his voice quiet and pained.

"I was having a vision," Wyatt replied and hugged Harry's form to him.

"I though you were dying," Harry choked out, clinging to Wyatt's larger form.

"No, but I'm scared Chris is," Wyatt replied and Harry looked at him in shock.

"Chris? The vision was of Chris?" Harry asked, sitting up properly and pulling away from Wyatt's embrace, though he kept both hands on his lover.

"Yes, I could hear him calling me," Wyatt explained.

"Show me," Harry demanded and Wyatt placed his hand over Harry's and let his vision rush into Harry. Harry closed his eyes tightly and Wyatt watched the emotions play across his face. Happiness when he heard Chris's voice, worry at the surroundings, and then glee at the darkness that invaded the vision. Harry gave a short hysterical cackle as the vision ended and Wyatt looked at his lover strangely.

"Harry?" Wyatt frowned.

"Love, its soo powerful," Harry whispered gleefully and bent down to place a kiss on Wyatt's unresponsive lips.

"It?" Wyatt whispered looking into his soul-mate's eyes and seeing the darkness dancing within them, the room has taken on a distinctly chilly feel.

"Yes, and its all mine," Harry giggled and leaned down and kissed Wyatt once more.

00000

The members of the Order filtered into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, they sat on a large table and looked towards the middle where the headmaster sat.

"Welcome," Albus stated as he rose from his chair, his arms spread out and a smile on his face despite the dark times. He could see the Order relax a little, he was their leader and seeing him always brought them hope.

"Now, Malfoy Manor has being attacked, but no by Voldemort," Albus started, and paused as whispers rose between the Order, wondering who would have attacked the Manor. Albus cleared his throat and once again the room fell silent as they waited for more information.

"Lucius Malfoy was found dead, along with Theodore Nott, among the destruction," Albus explained, "evidence from the scene shows that Draco Malfoy was also there but from the tests done and location of the evidence it suggests that Lucius Malfoy had captured his son and was holding him in the dungeons of the Manor."

"His own son? Why would he do that?" Arthur Weasley asked, he may not like the Malfoy boy but he didn't want anything bad to happen to the boy- he was still a child.

"A book was found in the cell where Draco's blood was found, it was bookmarked on a page which talked about ways to break Veela bonds," Albus explained, "after a test was carried out on Draco's blood we were able to determine he was in fact a Veela, we believe that Lucius found out who his son's Mate was and did not like it, therefore at risk of causing permanent damage to his son set to break the bond."

"That horrible man!" Mrs Weasley shrieked and many of the Order members agreed, though some where still silent, some thinking that the Malfoy boy deserved what he got. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look.

"Professor, surely Draco was a follower of the Dark Lord, and it he is injured it would mean that You-Know-Who has one less follower," Hermione reasoned, she didn't understand why they were talking about this.

"Miss Granger, there was nothing to suggest that young Draco was a Death Eater, in fact Draco was not even living at the Manor and hasn't being for quite a while," Albus told her, "I believe that Draco left when he found out who is Mate was."

"Oh," Hermione muttered and shot a snickering Ginny a look.

"However, the most shocking evidence found was the blood of Fred and George Weasley," Albus stated and watched as everyone erupted, yells began to be directed at him and each other, Mrs Weasley became teary eyed and Mr Weasley froze. Bill and Charlie looked panicked, while Ginny and Ron began yelling at the Headmaster.

"Silence," Albus commanded and he spread out his magic to calm them, "the presence of Fred and George prompted a search at the Joke Shop, an attack defiantly happened there. However, the evidence collected from the scene shows that both Draco and Lucius was there, Draco was in fact injured at the shop."

"Why would the Ferret be at the twins shop?" Ron spat, his face turning red.

"During the search several items were found, some photos which told us more information of why Fred and George were there," Albus waved his wand and behind him an image appeared, kind of like a hologram but only those familiar with Muggles could see that.

The image showed was a wizarding photograph; it showed one of the twins stood in front of the bathroom mirror fiddling with his tie looking harassed. However, to their shock it also showed Draco Malfoy sat on the counter in front of him calmly taking the tie and fastening it correctly with a smile.

The image changed to show the twins and Draco on the sofa, Draco being hugged to one of the twins while his feet were being massaged by the other. Draco's eyes were closed and he appeared to be content, and by the movements of the twins the Order could tell they were talking quietly to one another.

The image paused and the Order was left silent looking at one another, and most importantly the Weasley family.

"Molly, Arthur, did you know about any of this?" Albus asked them looking at them over his half mooned spectacles.

"No!" Molly shouted, looking shocked and harassed.

"Albus, we haven't had a lot of contact with the twins over the last few years," Arthur explained, "while they would come and visit us, it was always there choice. If we suggested a visit at their own apartment they always said no, we don't even have their floo address."

"If Draco was their Mate, it would make sense that they loved together," Albus finished, putting the puzzle together.

"Lucius Malfoy must have found out about their relationship and tried to break their bond," Kingsley Shacklebolt theorized.

"I came to the same conclusion," Albus agreed.

"Why would they hide this from us Albus?" Arthur asked looking pained.

"I think Draco's last name played a part in this, I think the twins thought Draco would be automatically hated," Albus told them, "to them Draco would have been the most important person in their lives, and if Draco had asked them they would have never seen you again. However, they did continue to see you, which leads me to believe that Draco doesn't wish to make them leave."

"Come on! The ferret has being controlling them!" Ron burst out, wincing when Hermione smacked him over the head.

"RON! Listen to the Professor," Hermione scolded him though she did agree with his view.

"Thanks you Miss Granger," Albus said with a smile before continuing, "however, no signs of Fred, George or Draco were found at the Manor, which leads us to believe they are alive. The most important evidence is how the Manor was attacked, it was by pure magic. Something only powerful wizards and witches can access."

"Professor, I have never heard of Pure Magic," Hermione said and many of the Order members nodded their heads in agreement.

"Our own magic comes from within us, however, the purest magic is from the Earth and elements itself," Albus began, "very few can access this power. I can only access a small part of it. This type of magic is dangerous and only the strongest can control it and survive it. Even Lord Voldemort cannot use this power safely," he finished ignoring the flinches at the Dark Lord's name.

"So whoever used this power had to be strong and powerful, at least as powerful as you," Hermione finished and Albus nodded.

"How many attacked the Manor?" Bill asked from his seat by his Mother.

"Only two," Albus answered, knowing that they thought the attack would take a lot of people.

"Two?" Bill choked.

"Yes, the echoes of power left by these two are staggering and many of the Ministry workers left feeling ill at the power within the area," Albus told them.

"How much Pure Magic are we talking about?" Hermione asked.

"A lot more than has ever being used before, these two are more powerful than anything I have ever seen before," Albus said gravely, "if they wanted to they could crush us without ever coming near us."

"Professor, surely that kind of power is impossible to obtain?" Molly pleaded, not wanting to think about the danger her sons could be in.

"I am afraid that it is true Molly; there are now forces out there that could decide our fates. I believe that their involvement at Malfoy Manor and the possible rescue of the twins and Draco could mean that they are already deciding what shall happen," Albus explained.

"Which means we have two new players in the war," Bill stated.

"Yes, and we need to know what side they are on," Albus finished with a solemn air.

00000

I just wanted to thank everyone for letting me know where they are reviewing from; the majority of my reviewers seem to be from the USA, though I have quite a handful in Australia. It's also nice to see the amount of readers I have out there. Also thank you so much for getting me to 500 reviews, before this story I'd never got to 400 before, so thanks again!

Please review and let me know what you think!

Next Update: 19/07/09


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Draco stood between Fred and George who were holding his still weak form up. His naturally pale skin was ghostly white, though Wyatt noticed with satisfaction that he did look better than when he arrived. It had been a few days since the arrival of their guests and over that time they had all managed to recover somewhat and Wyatt deemed them well enough to move.

"We will be orbing to Camelot," Wyatt said, the previous day he had explained to the trio who he and Harry were but left out the Prophecy. They seemed to be taking it well and Wyatt hoped they would come to deal with all that it implied.

"The thing you did when we were brought here?" Fred asked, looking at Wyatt. Wyatt simply nodded and turned to Harry who was standing at the doorway, watching silently.

He strode over to his soul-mate and leaned down, placing a kiss on those red lips. Harry smiled slightly though Wyatt noticed a sad glint in his green eyes.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Wyatt whispered, "you can do some research while I'm gone."

Harry smiled maliciously at those words. Ever since the vision Harry had kept quiet about the darkness sensed in it, but at random times, when it was mentioned, his love would burst into laughter and a look of glee would flood his face. Wyatt knew it was something big but Harry wouldn't say a word. Wyatt only hoped that Harry would say something when he found what he needed. This darkness was near his brother and he needed to know.

Harry stalked from the room and Wyatt turned to their guests and stretched out his hands.

"Hold on," Wyatt commanded and all three reached out a hand and grabbed onto Wyatt. In a swirl of blue orbs they left Azkaban and reappeared in Camelot.

Wyatt smiled when he took in his surroundings- the castle was looking brilliant. His builders had done a good job. They had simply repaired the castle- while modernising what they could and making sure everything was safe and in working order. They had done brilliantly and outside the windows he could see the now expansive garden which housed greenhouses for growing fruit and areas outside which would be used for vegetables. He wanted to be self-sufficient and not rely on other farms throughout Camelot. He would also hire gardeners and workers to maintain the gardens, providing jobs for those who needed them.

The room they had orbed into held an ancient book, not the one you would expect. This was the Book of Kings- all those who were powerful enough to wield Excalibur had access to this book. The emblem on the front would change with each new King- something that represented them. Wyatt knew that the symbol of his family represented him well- though they no longer considered him family.

It now represented his past- which shaped him into what he was- his heritage and power. He knew all these things would help him shape the future.

"So this is Camelot?" Fred asked while they held onto Draco.

"Yes, this is where you will be residing," Wyatt told them, "I'll show you to your rooms."

Wyatt led them down the corridors until they reached the residential area of the castle. This area usually would house guests and any workers that needed to be on the castle grounds full-time.

The walls were a light pale green with white leaves painted on it. The area overlooked the orchard and a small lake. Wyatt felt the area had a calming feeling that he hoped would help Draco heal.

Wyatt led them into a medium sized apartment. It was a simple living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen apartment with a few fancier bits. The bathtub, for example, had a built in Jacuzzi.

"These will be your rooms," Wyatt stated with a wave of his hand.

"We do not have house-elves here, so any food you require will be brought by a cook, ready for you to prepare," Wyatt told them as the twins lowered Draco down onto the sofa.

"There are plenty of things to do in Camelot and I do advise you take the time to travel the city and get to know people," Wyatt said as he sat down in a chair, "however, I will not allow you to contact the outside world without my knowledge- any notes must be given to me so I can send them. I understand that you will want to let your family know and also set something up for your shop."

"I need to speak with one of you privately," Wyatt commanded and after a glance George got up and followed Wyatt from the rooms.

"I wanted to inform you of Narcissa Malfoy's death- I felt it would be better coming from you than from me when Draco finds out," Wyatt explained.

George looked torn for a moment- not wanting to tell this news to his Mate but understanding that Draco would want someone who cares to tell him.

"I will leave you to get settled now," Wyatt bid the twin goodbye before heading to his office. Might as well get some work done before returning to Harry.

00000

With a sigh, Harry pulled Atum's journal to him and opened it to a bookmarked page. His green eyes skimmed the lines he had read many times before. It was troubling.

_The schooling system within England is poor and biased. Other magical schools around the world have a more varied and in-depth curriculum. They promote both muggle and wizarding subjects and during the first year it is mandatory to take a Culture Class to learn about Muggles or Wizards to help break down any hostility that may arise between students on account of heritage._

_Hogwarts does no such thing, even their introductory pack given to Muggleborns is difficult to understand and does not explain what they will be encountering in the Wizarding world. The curriculum is biased and only the core subjects are available to students. The only reason Hogwarts is held in such high regard is because of the staff who work there. However, these staff members are underpaid for their positions, qualifications and duties- in another school__s__ they would receive substantially more._

_The Salem Academy of Magic (USA) and the Prestige Academy for Magic (Australia) both offer a wide range of courses and produce some of the most capable wizards and witches in the world. The both offer:_

_**Muggle Classes**_

_Music_

_Art_

_Drama_

_English_

_Science_

_Mathematics_

_History_

_Geography_

_Religious Education_

_Physical Education (Gym)_

_**Wizarding Classes**_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Divination_

_Charms_

_Herbology_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_DADA_

_Dark Arts_

_Runes_

_Spell Crafting_

_**Additional Classes**_

_Culture Studies_

_They are to take 5 subjects per category from Wizarding and Muggle classes and all are required to take the Culture Studies class until their fourth year. Each subject has two hours a week, this makes a total of 22 hours per week of class time, roughly 5-6 hours a day 5 days a week._

_Hogwarts will not survive for much longer as long as it provides this lower level of education. In the last year the school only receive 15 new students while other schools around the world received, on average, 30-50 new students. Parents within the United Kingdom have started sending their children abroad to school or teaching them privately._

_The other schools have also managed to become mainly self-sufficient and promote taking care of the environment. Hogwarts does no such thing and still buys its supplies from neighbouring towns and farms. While this is good for the businesses__,__ the school would find that growing what they ca__n w__ould decrease the budget spent on food._

_Hogwarts needs a serious overhaul._

Harry sighed as he reached the end of the entry. He had always gathered that Hogwarts was not up to the same standard as other schools. During his fourth year he noticed that foreign students were always looking in the more advanced books. Harry had not realised that Hogwarts was in such a state though. Surely someone would have realised the decline in students attending and the growing reputation of schools on other countries.

Harry grabbed a pad and pen and began to jot down ideas. He would need to start figuring out how to change the curriculum and provide a more positive future for those attending the school. Eventually, he hoped that views about demons and dark creatures would become more neutral and maybe children of that heritage could learn magic in Hogwarts.

For the next hour or so Harry simply jotted notes down trying to form an idea. It wasn't until he felt two warm hands fall gently onto his shoulders and a kiss pressed to his cheek that he came from his thoughts. He threw the pad down on the desk and looked at Wyatt.

"Everything go okay?" Harry asked while placing his hands over Wyatt's.

"Yes, though I took George aside and explained about Narcissa," Wyatt whispered with sadness, "I felt Draco would take it better coming from someone who cares."

"You are probably right, though I admit; I would have liked to see his reaction," Harry whispered, the old hatred of Draco showing.

"Now love, we need to be civil to them," Wyatt warned, "Luna thinks they are important and you trust her don't you?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Now, what are you doing?" Wyatt questioned peering at the paper.

"I'm looking through the journals," Harry stated.

"Find anything useful?" Wyatt asked,

"A few things," Harry said mysteriously.

"Mind explaining?" Wyatt laughed as Harry narrowed his eyes and looked from side to side almost comically.

"For a kiss," Harry whispered looking at Wyatt. Wyatt smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's pink lips.

"There," Wyatt stated.

"I wanted a proper one," Harry moaned with a smile.

"I'll give you a proper one when you tell me," Wyatt whispered.

"Fine," Harry huffed, "I was reading Atum's observations of Hogwarts and it seems they are in trouble and losing their footing in the magical world."

"I'm guessing this makes you happy," Wyatt murmured. Harry nodded and looked down at his notes.

"It gives us a way in, Wyatt," Harry whispered gleefully.

"Explain," Wyatt ordered softly, looking confused.

"What if the King of All Light decided to do an exchange program with the students within Camelot schools to other schools around the world?" Harry asked, his face taking on a picture of mock-innocence.

"Then what?" Wyatt asked fighting back a grin.

"Someone would inspect Hogwarts on your behalf and find it is not suitable for the program. Hogwarts would be shamed- especially Professor Dumbledore," Harry grinned happily.

"I don't think he would let people into the school from Camelot if we insulted him," Wyatt stated with a smile.

"If the school gets an offer from the King of All Light to 'help' them compete with the other schools, since it is a shame that Camelot students wouldn't get to experience the English culture for a time," Harry finished with a grin.

"And then I would send in a spy to not only re-create Hogwarts but also tell us information," Wyatt said with a nod.

"One way to change the world is to change the view points of the future," Harry said seriously.

"That's a nice saying, where did you hear that?" Wyatt asked.

"Dobby, I think," Harry answered seriously while putting down his pad.

Wyatt gave a laugh which made Harry smile.

"Now, find anything about this darkness?" Wyatt wondered.

Harry smiled and handed him a book.

"Read this," Harry whispered gleefully.

TBC…

00000

_Hey! I have broken my own records with this story- 550 reviews! WOW! I've never gotten over 450 before! Also this chapter brings the word count to over 30,000 which I have never done before. YAY!_

_Thanks so much everyone!_

_Next Update: 02/08/09_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Wyatt took the book with a smile, happy that Harry had finally decided to share the information with him. Looking down at the old book he began to read:

_The Prophecy of the Kings is timeless and has been almost completed one time before. This was by me, King Maurus and my soul-mate King Cepheus however; there are always powerful influences which can affect us. We lacked the knowledge of our heritage and eventually that is what destroyed us._

_We did not know that to receive the true power of the Prophecy we needed to be bonded truly and that was our downfall. To be bonded properly the potential Kings of the Prophecy must have given their bodies to one another in every sense. The submissive of the relationship in this area must be willing to anything to please their dominant. The submissive is not a certain King but will be determined with every new set of Kings. The dominant must be willing to do everything to protect their submissive, even use the opposite magic._

_By giving themselves to the other completely a bond will be formed, uniting the two Kingdoms truly and allowing the Kings to share each others powers and be able to sense each other more clearly meaning that if one King is in danger no wards could stop the other from coming to their aid._

_The Kings are not the only ones who will benefit from this union- the power the Kings gain will leak down through their subjects and flow through their kingdom uniting everyone and making magic thrive more strongly than ever._

_However, if you do not complete this then you are both open to attack. This has happened to me- my submissive and Light King was killed and I unable to protect him. Without him the darkness has become overwhelming- myself and my court have become shadows of what we once were. I fear it will only get worse. A King cannot truly rule without someone to minimize their destructive side or without their humanity. _

_The darkness will overwhelm me and soon we will be without humanity unable to rule proudly. I will leave my court here while I leave- this kingdom is no longer mine but shall be protected until the next King walks through the shadows._

_We shall be known as the Dementors._

Wyatt closed the book and looked at his lover who was looking at a Dementor nearby.

"You would become like that without me?" Wyatt asked looking at the wraith-like creature with barely disguised disgust. Though he had spent quite some time on Azkaban he still could not get used to the creatures.

"Yes," Harry answered his eyes turning to Wyatt, "you can't let that happen to me."

"I won't," Wyatt whispered firmly, his voice full of promise. Harry smiled and took the book gently from the hands of the Light King placing it on the table before turning to face Wyatt and leaning forward and kissing Wyatt. His hands placed themselves on Wyatt's knees and began to creep up the muscled leg.

One of Wyatt's hands surged forward into Harry's dark locks as the other one moved to drag the smaller man closer. The kiss deepened and in an almost needy and desperate manner they began to kiss one another. Harry's hands gripped Wyatt's thighs almost harshly while Wyatt held Harry's locks in an almost painful grip.

Suddenly Wyatt's hand released Harry's hair and grabbed the smaller man waist, firmly and easily lifting the smaller form and sitting it in his lap, only breaking the kiss when Harry pulled back in surprise. Harry's hands now rested on his shoulders were they had grabbed onto in the move.

Wyatt moved forward once more and sealed their lips together- this time slowly and sweetly. The two men moved harmoniously together as they let their magic touch one another slightly.

Wyatt pulled back with a gasp to take in much needed oxygen and hugged Harry close to him.

"We'll complete the bond this week," Wyatt whispered his blue eyes fixed on the Dementor which stood in the room. He wouldn't let this happen to Harry.

00000

Luna walked into the kitchen; Remus was sat at the table sipping a cup of coffee while waiting for the morning newspaper. Sirius was sat watching their new house-elf, Mazy, make breakfast with a hungry expression- he resembled his animagus at the moment in Luna's eyes.

Luna sat down at the table and grabbed a nearby glass which automatically began to fill itself with orange juice. Setting the juice on the table in front of her she began to trace her finger on the rim of the glass, a small ringing sound coming from her finger as it glided over the glass. Remus and Sirius looked over at her, taking in her blank expression and darkening eyes.

Suddenly her finger stopped and the noise died and her eyes lightened to their normal blue. Luna looked at Sirius with a smile.

"You will like the newspaper today," she whispered and looked over at Mazy.

"Mazy, we will be having a visitor over for dinner," Luna told the elf who nodded and turned back to the cooking.

The window opened and the owl flew in dropping the paper on the table with a thud before lading on the perch for a drink and collect the small bag with the payment inside it.

Sirius grabbed the paper and looked at the headline, his face froze and his body stilled as he took in the words.

_Sirius Black Innocent_

00000

Leo sighed as he placed the last dish back in the cabinet. Melinda was sat in the living room doing her homework; Piper was sat nearby her reading a cooking magazine. Leo couldn't help but wish his two sons were there- no doubt they would be sat in front of the TV playing on a game's console laughing and bantering with one another as they playing shoved one another and tried to win whatever game they were playing.

Leo glanced through the doors which lead into the rest of the house, his ears picking up muttering from Piper and Melinda. Truthfully Melinda worried Leo, not Wyatt. There was something strange going on within his family.

Wyatt was the most powerful being in existence- he would have easily being able to bring the world to its knees at age ten if he had wanted to. Yet at age nineteen when he had possibly killed Chris and left home he had done nothing. From what he had heard Camelot was running normally though he was in the castle there.

Piper and her sisters had tried to orb through the wards there with the aid of a spell but were thrown back to the Manor. They couldn't touch Wyatt at Camelot. Leo doubted that they could defeat Wyatt anyway and he didn't think that Wyatt needed defeating truthfully. Leo was sure Wyatt was good.

The image of Wyatt's anguished face when he found out Chris had disappeared was all he needed to know. Leo knew his son. He believed that Wyatt was good and that Chris was alive. He knew that Wyatt would find his brother and take him to Camelot.

Piper didn't understand anymore- she had worked so hard in the past to make sure Wyatt would turn out good and ever since she had spent every day analysing her son's actions waiting for an indicator that may alert her to evil. When it appeared to be that way she couldn't help but believe it and Leo truly believed that he couldn't change her mind because the mother in her didn't want to even consider she had let down her son and tried to hurt him and made him leave the family.

Melinda was another thought that stuck in his mind- she was upset when Chris disappeared but she had gotten over it too quickly when Wyatt had left.

Sighing Leo walked from the kitchen intent on getting a shower and headed upstairs. He opened the bathroom door and left the door open a crack and began to grab his towel and shower gel before opening the shower curtain and reaching for the tap. A creak on the floor outside made him turn and look outside through the crack in the door.

Melinda was walking towards her room, which could be seen clearly from the bathroom. Leo watched as she entered her room and placed her homework on her desk and then with a careless wave of her hand the door flew shut with a small bang,

_That was Chris's power…_

TBC…

00000

_Hey! I passed my driving theory test this week! 1__st__ time too! Yay! I have also hurt my ankle…fell on the stairs…silly me! This update almost didn't make it because I was doped up on pain killers. However, I hope you all like it._

_I wanted to ask people if they could pick a song for Harry and Wyatt that defines them and their relationship which song would it be? Or even if anyone has a song which reminds them of the story? I'm gonna try and come up with a playlist/soundtrack for the fic…_

_Thanks for the review! –hugs everyone-_

_Next Update: 16/08/09, there has been some confusion from people over my update dates. In the UK we put the day first, then month…I believe in the US and other countries they put the month first._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sirius and Luna waited for Remus to come down; the food was laid out on the table, its enticing and mouth-watering scent teasing Sirius as he eyed the delicious food. Remus stepped into the room stifling a smirk as he saw Sirius; sometimes it was not hard to think of Sirius as Padfoot. Luna was sat calmly waiting for their guest. She still refused to tell either man who would be arriving in their home but they had their suspicions of Harry or Wyatt. They had gathered it wouldn't be the Twins and Draco because from what Harry and Wyatt had mentioned Draco wouldn't be left alone any time soon.

A small breeze filled the room and white orbs came through the ceiling and formed into the Light King.

"Wyatt, nice of you to join us," Remus greeted the young man, "did Draco and the Twins get settled in Camelot?"

"Hello Remus, yes they are settled now," Wyatt smiled, "hopefully Draco can heal and repair the bond with the presence of the twins and now outside influences."

"Hello, Wyatt," Sirius greeted, his blue eyes pleading with the man to sit so he could eat. Wyatt gave a knowing smile ignoring the tug in his heart- Chris did the exact same thing.

"Hello, Sirius," Wyatt said as he took a seat by Luna.

"I am glad you decided to come, Wyatt," Luna sighed, "I have news."

"Well then, let's serve the food before Sirius keels over and you can tell me," Wyatt smiled.

Sirius gave a little yes and a pump of his fist and began eagerly grabbing food. Wyatt gave a chuckle and began serving himself and Luna. Remus followed with a soft smile. For a while all the sounds that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery and glasses and the occasional quite murmur of speech.

"Harry no joining us?" Remus asked as he placed his glass down.

"No, Harry is currently doing the ruling thing," Wyatt answered as he cut up his chicken breast, "luckily for me Camelot has continued to progress and remain organised since the last Light King. The Dark Kingdom has a lot of progress to be made."

"Well let Harry know that anytime he wants to come for dinner he can," Remus smiled as he speared his fork through a carrot.

"Now, Luna," Wyatt began, "what news do you have?"

"The roles of the Courts are becoming clearer," Luna smiled as she placed down her knife and fork, "our little Dragon and his Flames will be in the Light."

"And what roles will they be playing?" Wyatt asked his tone uneasy as he considered the guests in Camelot.

"The little Dragon will be in charge of your affairs," Luna whispered as her pale hand picked up her fork. Wyatt sat looking confused.

"I think Luna means that Draco will be kind of like your assistant and organise things for you when you are not there. It would be very similar to being a Lord of a Magical Family. Draco has been trained for this since he was young," Remus filled in.

"True, Draco does have a mind for things like this, I also think he would be able to make some harder decisions because he knows what is cost effective and which would be more urgent," Sirius added looking thoughtful, "besides Draco can be ruthless so no one would even think of crossing him."

"And the twins?" Wyatt asked.

"The Flames are among the people, helping Draco decide the courses of action," Luna said as she swallowed some chicken.

Wyatt looked at Remus and Sirius, he felt so stupid…he was mean to be King and know what his Kingdom needed but he didn't understand much from this seer's mouth.

"Maybe the twins have to be among the people of Camelot to find out what needs to be done so that Draco can figure out what needs to be done urgently and what can wait," Remus suggested looking at his adoptive daughter who nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk with them soon," Wyatt promised the blonde girl. The rest of the meal passed with light chatter before Wyatt orbed away.

00000

The cavern shook as the demons looked around wildly. The Clan looked around, their eyes widening when temperature dropped. Their King. They all knelt as black orbs formed into the King.

"I felt it best to start organising the largest Clan," the King's smooth voice started, "can the oldest demons among the Clan come forward."

4 demons walked forward and bowed before their King, the image of the Clan leader's deaths floating through their minds. The green eyes of the King looked at each one of them; the gaze was piercing and calculating.

"You all have great knowledge of your Clan's traditions and have helped raise new demons within your Clan," Harry spoke as he looked around the room, "you will not be leaders but you will be the Elders of your Clan. Your job is to guide the new Leader and help them in their role."

The demons nodded and bowed before their King once more.

"Do not use this role for your own gain, the safety and survival of the Shapeshifter Clan is the aim," Harry warned, the temperature dropping once more.

The demons nodded again and looked at Harry while the King smiled slightly.

"Something very important will be happening in the next few days, and this Clan will help me distract Melinda Halliwell," Harry said carefully.

"Distract how?" a demon asked carefully not wanting to anger the King.

"Not out rightly attacking them, but causing enough damage to everyday things throughout the family," Harry started, "simple things which cause her to stay at home…potions ingredients running out…cars breaking down and so on…however I don't want so much going wrong that they think that something more than bad luck is going on. We don't need anyone getting killed."

"Elders, select the intelligent and powerful among the clan to carry this out. Once this is over I will choose a leader for this clan from this group, so choose well," Harry stated with a snarl at everyone and orbed out of the cavern as the demons gave a sigh of relief that no-one had been killed and were happy to note the temperature had gone back to normal.

Harry orbed back into Azkaban and threw his clock at on of the Dementors with a snapped order to put it in his office. He stalked towards his bedroom and walked inside, the door opening and closing silently as he stopped. Wyatt was sat in a towel on the bed as he rubbed another towel over his hair. Droplets of water ran down the defined back, chest and arms until they dropped either on the bed or disappeared under the towel.

Harry stifled a moan at the sight as his green eyes burned with lust. Wyatt's head snapped up at the noise, his blue eyes locking on Harry's form. Harry could practically see the lust bloom in Wyatt's eyes as he took Harry's flushed form in.

"You coming to bed, love?" Wyatt's voice growled with promise and all Harry could do was nod as he walked towards his lover.

It was time.

TBC…

00000

I have started a LJ, please check it out. There are some things posted there that I have not posted here yet. There are six chapters of Solo Por Ti there. Solo Por Ti will be posted on this site when Because God Commanded It is finished, which has about 6 chapters left.

Also thanks for the reviews!

Next Update: 30/08/09


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING! This chapter contains sex between two male characters!**

**Chapter 25**

Harry walked forward, his eyes glowing with lust. Wyatt watched as Harry stalked towards him, a small smile on his face. Wyatt grabbed Harry's hips once he was within arms reach and pulled the smaller man firmly into his lap. Harry gave a breathless laugh before Wyatt captured his mouth and began to send small shockwaves of light magic through the Dark King. Harry gave a whimper as the magic clashed with his own, light and dark crashing together creating a whirlwind inside the smaller man. Hot and cold sensations seemed to run through Harry making him harden at the pain and pleasure it caused.

Slowly, Harry began to send his own magic into Wyatt making the Light King pull back with a gasp as the ice of Harry's magic merged with his inferno of light. Harry leaned forward and bit gently on Wyatt's bottom lip, suckling the swollen flesh into his mouth slowly as he fed more magic into Wyatt. The grip on Harry's hips almost became painful as Wyatt's hands held almost harshly onto the slim waist. Harry gave a smile and released Wyatt's lip when he felt the other man harden from the magic.

Harry rolled his hips, pressing his own hardness against Wyatt's making Wyatt growl as he held Harry's hips against his answering hardness. Harry moaned happily as their clothes erections began to move together and kissed Wyatt passionately while slowly retracting his magic slightly.

Wyatt moved Harry gently from his lap, but trying to keep their lips sealed for as long as he could before pulling back and laying Harry down on the bed. Wyatt rolled next to Harry and kissed him gently as his nimble fingers began to work on the buttons of Harry's outfit. Stripping away the shirt he blindly threw it from them before working on the trousers.

Harry raised his hips eagerly as Wyatt slid down the material, already banishing Harry's boots with magic, and moaning in disappointment as Wyatt's lips left his own. Wyatt moved down the bed, looking over Harry's pale skin and leaving a gentle caress as he moved down. Harry lifted his legs to help Wyatt pull the trousers from his body. Wyatt moved and held his legs by the ankles and kneeling at the end of the bed.

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Wyatt. Wyatt them moved his mouth to his foot and began to suck on his pale toes. Harry gave a loud guttural moan at the sensation, however, his hips wriggled with impatience. Wyatt smirked at his lover's impatience but moved his mouth from Harry's foot and crawled forward towards the leaking erection, noting with approval the lack of underwear.

Wyatt gave the underside a bold lick as Harry gave a small scream at the feeling. Wyatt then took the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth and gave a suck while circling his tongue on the pre-cum and tasting Harry's salty essence. Harry gave an encouraging moan, having fallen back from his elbows and lying on the bed while his hands grasped the sheets not wanting to pressure Wyatt into moving too quickly.

Becoming more confident Wyatt leaned down and took more of the hard organ into his mouth, his tongue swirling over it experimentally bringing moans from his black-haired King. Wyatt began to move his mouth up and down of the length and began to suck harder bringing a scream from Harry at the new and wonderful sensation. Encouraged Wyatt brought his hand up and began playing with Harry's ball sac making Harry choke on a moan.

"Wyatt…" Harry moaned as his eyes were squeezed shut and pleasure written across his pale features.

Wyatt gave a hard suck as his other hand moved down to his own aching erection. He began to pump into time with his motion of Harry's cock and gave a moan around the erection as his own hand brought him to completion. Harry gave a scream as the vibrations triggered his orgasm.

Wyatt swallowed Harry's pleasure eagerly and pulled back with a moan as his own release followed. Harry gave a lazy wave of his hand and smiled gently as they were cleaned of any mess. Wyatt sat back on his knees and grabbed Harry legs and placed them on his shoulder, the movement raising his hips exposing him to Wyatt.

Wyatt summoned a bottle of lube and coated his fingers generously before circling Harry's entrance. Pushing in through the tight ring of muscle Wyatt paused as Harry gave a whimper as pain shot through him at the unfamiliar burn. Wyatt moved his finger experimentally and began moving it in and out of Harry. Harry gave a little moan as the burn died down and he felt the beginnings of pleasure course through him.

Wyatt inserted a second finger and began to twist and scissor his fingers stretching Harry's tight channel to prepare for Wyatt. Harry gave a mewl as he pushed back on the fingers eager for more. Wyatt obliged and pushed a third finger in and began to pump them in and out of Harry's heated channel. Harry gave a moan as he began to frantically move on Wyatt's fingers.

"More," Harry moaned loudly and somewhat impatiently as he pushed his feet down on Wyatt's shoulders as if signalling him to move. Wyatt nodded and removed his finger bringing a whine of disappointment from Harry. Wyatt quickly coated his aching member with lube and gently began to push into Harry.

Harry gave a cry at the feeling, the burn coming back as his body was stretched to accommodate the Light King. Wyatt pushed in till was all the way inside and stopped. His hands coming to rest on Harry's ankles as he simply breathed through the awe of feeling the silken channel wrapped around his hard cock.

"Move…" Harry gasped. Wyatt nodded and pulled back before pushing in this time angling himself to hit Harry's special spot. Harry gave a cry; his hands come up to touch Wyatt's stomach and chest. Wyatt leaned down, folding Harry in half practically since his legs were still on his shoulders. Wyatt leaned and down kissed Harry deeply, his tongue demanding submission from the Dark King as his ships began to piston in and out of the pale man.

Harry grabbed eagerly onto Wyatt, his legs moving around Wyatt's waist after some time, clenching around Wyatt's hips pulling the other man deeper into him. Magic began to swirl between the Kings as they grew closer to their completion. Harry's dark and cold magic danced from his skin, his lips turned blue and his eyes black as the shadows on the room grew. Wyatt's lips turned white as did his eyes as sparks of light danced from his tanned sweat covered skin. Through the small window light blared through as the sun shone brightly outside.

With a cry both Kings came as they clutched one another and their magic seemed to rush back inside them before bursting forth from the room as they collapsed in exhaustion.

The magic travelled over every being on the planet, animal, human and magical. In Camelot all the people stopped what they were doing as warmth spread through them…followed by a shattering cold. In Hogwarts even the ghosts stopped and shuddered as they felt the powerful magic blast through their incorporeal bodies. Professor Dumbledore gasped and looked at his phoenix in surprise as he disappeared in a burst of fire to his new master, The Light King.

In Halliwell Manor Piper dropped a glass as she felt foreign magic swirl through her, upstairs Melinda collapsed on the floor from the force, which was decidedly more brutal as it slammed through her. In the Attic Leo sighed and then smiled- he knew his sons magic better than anyone. Downstairs another, unknown being, felt the magic and smiled- things were about to get interesting.

In the dark silent place even Chris felt the magic, stronger than anyone, yet more gentle. Chris smiled- one force he knew, the other he didn't. Chris ken his brother had know gained more power than before- he was now unstoppable. Chris knew he could come for him now- Melinda's spells were useless.

TBC…

_I don't think it has ever taken me this long to get to the sex scene for the main couple, but I wanted to try and develop their relationship for everyone. Things will start moving on from here…especially for Hogwarts._

_I am back at college now, so update will stay the same but please do keep in mind my college work comes first so if I have a deadline for college that may mean no update for the story, any changes to an update will be posted on my profile._

_Also please check out my live journal, link can be found on my profile, I have posted some of Solo Por Ti there as well as the first chapter of Changes Upon Waking. I would love to know what you think of them!_

_Next Update: 13/09/09_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Draco, Fred and George were sat in their rooms. Draco was looking much better, the change of scenery and presence of his mates doing wonders for his recovery. He was currently sat on the sofa reading a book; his feet were in Fred's lap while he was lent against George. He could hear the quiet murmurings of the twins who were planning their next product.

With a rush of cold and warm air the room filled with orbs and the Magic Kings arrived. Draco stood from his seat and bowed slightly.

"I wanted to thank you both for getting me and my Mates out of Malfoy Manor," he murmured as he looked at the ground, he felt the twins stand up and stand beside him.

"I don't know if you would have done the same for me Draco but its Luna who you need to thank," Harry said waving off the gesture, "she was the one who told me you needed help."

"I shall thank her, but please accept my thanks to you- you did not have to get us out," Draco persisted.

"I will accept your thanks for the moment, but we do require your help," Harry said, knowing that if the pompous Malfoy did not like his task then this scene would have been for nothing.

"My help?" Draco asked as Wyatt and Harry sat down on the chairs apposite them.

"Yes, Wyatt needs your help in running Camelot…Luna recommended you," Harry replied. Wyatt then explained what Luna had said, Draco agreed after Wyatt assured him that they would work out a proper employment contract later. Just as Wyatt and Harry rose to leave the room they twins decided to say what they had wanted to say since they arrived.

"Oh, and congratulations you two," Fred smirked.

"What?" Harry asked a frown on his face.

"On your bonding," George answered.

"How'd you know about that?" Wyatt questioned.

"Your magic was felt all over the world," Draco told them, knowing the twins may drag this out.

"Really?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, warmth followed by cold," Draco nodded.

"Whoa…" Harry murmured, "I hope this doesn't happen every time we have sex."

Draco and the twins gave a laugh as Wyatt playfully lunged at the other man. Harry dodged with a laugh and orbed away, Wyatt following a second later.

They landed at the throne room of the castle. It was clear to Harry that Wyatt had not used this room before. The thick drapes were closed and the scent of dust filled the air making Harry cough. Wyatt shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry…I just never used this room…didn't really need to till now," Wyatt explained.

"You didn't want to do anything with Camelot before- you didn't have a reason to," Harry stated with a small smile and grabbed Wyatt's larger hand.

"How will this help us find Chris?" Wyatt asked as he waved his hands to a nearby drape which pulled back slowing sunlight to filter through.

"The journal…" Harry said as it orbed into his hand and he thumbed through the pages quickly, "here."

Wyatt took the book and began to read the scrawl on the page:

_I know that soon I will have to move from here. Azkaban needs to remain open for the next King. I have created a secret chamber- deep down enough that I can remain undisturbed. My court will remain in Azkaban to protect the Dark Throne from siege._

_The chamber I have created lies in Germany and with my presence it will insure that nothing can grow there. Only another Dark King can enter my Chambers._

_Upon a completed Bond my presence shall be stronger as the Dark Forces grow and I will give my power over to the New King in any way he sees fit._

"Germany?" Wyatt said as he looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, I did some research- the only place which fits is Nurmengard," Harry told his blond lover.

"So Chris is in Grindlewald's prison?" Wyatt whispered.

"Yes, chances are that Melinda killed off Grindlewald or placed Chris in another part of the Fortress. No-one enters there anymore. Only House-elves," Harry explained.

"It makes sense that a Dark Lord would be attracted to a former Dark King. He probably built Nurmengard over it," Wyatt said while he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…so Chris will have being affected by the First Dementor," Harry said sadly.

"We'll need a Healer for Chris then," Wyatt muttered then looked up, "how where the other Dementor's made then?"

"I don't know…maybe this First Dementor will be able to tell us," Wyatt answered.

"Me," Harry said firmly, "you aren't going to his Chamber- you will get Chris out."

"What?" Wyatt hissed, "You are mine to PROTECT!"

"I know, but will the First Dementor affect you negatively- he won't hurt me," Harry stated.

"I don't like it," Wyatt growled as he pulled Harry's smaller form to his.

"We are bonded now, the power we have at our disposal is unlimited. I am not weak, I am Darkness," Harry whispered as his pale hands stroked Wyatt's face.

"I know you can take care of yourself- but how do we know this former King won't hurt you?" Wyatt whispered.

"We don't…but I know that his power would have waned from a true King- I can take him," Harry replied and pulled Wyatt down gently and pressed his lips to Wyatt's. The kiss was sweet and lingering. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together and simply held one another as the dust that had being disturbed danced around them.

00000

It was just before dawn that the sky seemed to light up and darken at the same time. A wind seemed to blow through the barren place carrying hints of summer and light. It was followed by an icy mist which covered that land making it hard to see as the mist thickened into fog. From the fog strode Harry as he glanced over the fortress. He was wearing his 'King' outfit as he liked to call it. Rubilacxe held in his pale hand. Darkness danced in the green orbs as he moved swiftly and silently through the fog.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Harry sang out into the empty land- his voice carrying to a lone man in a cell whose eyes turned to the locked and bolted door as he stood from his bed weakly.

00000

Next Update: 11/10/09


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Harry moved at a leisurely pace across the barren land, his green eyes glowing slightly as he held his power just under the surface as he glanced around to see if anything would be stupid enough to attack. The mist which had arrived with him danced around his form yet seemed to hold a shadow inside it- if anyone would have been able to see it they would have known that the mist was deadly.

Harry gripped the hilt of Rubilacxe tightly as he got closer to the foreboding building. Strangely Harry was comforted yet fearful of the place. There was a presence that reminded him strongly of Azkaban and yet it was older and more powerful than anything he had felt. His own darkness was itching to get out and find this power.

Harry glanced across the land and could see Wyatt making his way across the land, the sky behind the Light King was glowing eerily a golden light as a warm breeze followed the blond. The breeze seemed to hold the light within it making it shimmer gold in the air. Excalibur was held in a tanned hand and Harry sent a small wave of darkness to join his lover- for extra support. Harry smiled as some of the golden breeze swept over him.

Harry stopped and watched as Wyatt blew the fortress wall in making stones turn to ash as his magic hit it and headed inside, his posture wary and Harry could almost taste the light that danced on Wyatt's skin as his lover brought his power to the surface.

Harry gave a gasp as he felt coldness settle in his stomach and before he knew it he was forcibly orbed away. Harry gave a small cry when he landed and took in his dark surroundings. He was in a chamber. The ceilings arched with stone which divided areas on the chamber. There was a raised area where a dusty bed was placed and another lower area which appeared to be an old kitchen. Harry was stood in what appeared to be the living room.

"_Come out come out wherever you are," _a raspy voice sang and Harry whirled around and saw nothing. His grip on Rubilacxe became tighter and Harry gave a cry as he felt the sword shudder in his hand- trying to pull away from him.

"I KNOW YOU ARE HERE MAURUS!" Harry yelled as his glanced around the room.

"_Then come and get me," _the raspy voice replied. A wave of coldness struck Harry who gave a pained shout and Rubilacxe was wrenched from his hand.

Harry gasped as he looked around the room- his eyes pained as he took shuddering gasps. Out of no where a rotted hand reached out and threw Harry back, Harry landed with an oomph on the dusty bed and coughed as the dust surrounded him.

His wrists were pushed back with a bruised force as each one was pressed into the bed. A clocked figured was hovering above him and Harry could just make out the outline of a mouth- the skin and lips were rotten but the shape of the face was more human than the other dementors.

"Maurus," Harry whispered as the First Dementor sniffed at Harry and with one breath began to feed from Harry.

Harry gave a cry as his memories were brought forth and his own magic struggled against the First Dementor.

"_Beautiful, powerful…dark…haunted…pained…a true Dark King," _the dementor rasped above Harry and delved deeper.

Harry screamed.

00000

Wyatt moved down the corridor, Excalibur held in his grip ready for use as he took cautious steps through the fortress. The sound of his breathing seemed unusually loud and his footsteps echoed down the corridor. Wyatt shuddered. This place was horrible. He could only imagine what it was like for Chris who had been here for a long time. Wyatt only hoped he could help his brother.

Wyatt followed his gut instinct as his magic led him through the fortress. He could feel it seeking Chris out. Wyatt moved quickly as he felt his magic attach to something. He could feel small tendrils answer to his magic- it was recognisable and Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief and sent a large amount of warmth through the connection hoping it would warm and comfort Chris in this barren place.

Wyatt moved swiftly as the bond strengthened and headed towards a spiralling staircase. The dust which had been so prominent over the fortress in earlier corridors now disappearing- someone kept the area clean and inhabitable. Any signs of the grim and dirt which would have no doubt built up over the years was gone and Wyatt knew who had done this.

His sister always did have a thing for cleanliness.

Wyatt slowed his steps as he felt a wave of familiar magic and turned to look the way he had come. He could sense Harry's magic building and Wyatt could only hope that the fight with the other Dark King was going to plan. Wyatt steeled his instincts which told him to find his Mate and turned his focus to his brother.

Wyatt started the walk down to the source his magic had latched onto, his steps light and silent as he headed down the silent halls. After a few minutes as his magic swirled around him in a golden shimmer he found a long corridor- several room were located on the corridor but the room which caught Wyatt attention was the one at the end of the corridor.

Chris was behind that door.

Wyatt began to move down the corridor- his eyes peeking into the open doorways which showed several areas- one looked to be a potions area and Wyatt could recognise the ingredients which sat on the shelves. He would have to send someone here to collect them all when they were done- his keen blue eyes picking out some rare finds among the common ingredients.

Another room showed what looked like a sleeping area and another room appeared to be a pantry area which had a counter for preparing food. Finally, Wyatt came to door and brought his magic to touch the locks ever so slightly to check whether any magic was placed on the heavy locks.

Wyatt found nothing and with a cautious hand brought up his hand and pulled the bolt across and grabbed the handle- his magic posed within ready for any threat which could lurk behind the door.

The door opened with a shrill squeal of the hinges and beyond that nothing happened. Wyatt stepped into the room and felt his heart clench as he looked at the slumped and desolate figure which sat on the tattered blankets which looked at him with green eyes.

The green eyes were fixed to his blue ones and Wyatt gave a choked cry as he looked upon the thin and wasting figure. A ragged breath seemed to come from the figure and that was all it took to bring Wyatt out of his shock.

The Light King moved quickly forward and dropped down next to the figure and gave a sob as his blue eyes took in everything his brother had being forced to live with.

"Chris," Wyatt whispered as his gazed at his brother who gazed back with an almost calm air.

"Wyatt…" Chris breathed, "I know you'd find me."

"I knew you were alive," Wyatt whispered and his heart felt whole knowing his brother was alive. There were times when he doubted it.

"Its okay, Wyatt, I'm here now," Chris said soothingly.

Wyatt moved forward and gently took his baby brother into his arms and felt the smaller man collapse into his arms as if all his strength had gone. For a moment the brothers stayed like this- their body drinking comfort for the other. Wyatt was confused when Chris tensed up but his confusion was chased away by anger as he heard a voice break the silence.

"Aww, isn't this sweet," the female voice rang out.

Wyatt froze and gently eased Chris from his arms and rose, his magic crackling ominously as he turned and gazed at the figure in the doorway.

"Melinda," Wyatt growled as his magic snapped and the earth seemed to shake.

TBC…

00000

Over 700 reviews! Thank you! I apologise for the lack of updates recently but I am finding it hard to write this story- my muse seems to be disappearing for this story. So ideas will be very helpful right now. Keep up with progress at my LJ- the link is on my profile.


End file.
